THE PAIN THAT ENDURES OUR HEART
by jack3160
Summary: Naruto abandoned as a new born child was adopted by the four goddesses and now their son and nephew. Training to be the savior of the world Naruto will face any and every challenge thrown at him including facing his biological family. A betrayal can push someone to the limit. A NaruSaku story. Sasuke Bashing. Some lemons later on. A little Bleach crossover as well.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

THE PAIN THAT ENDURES OUR HEARTS

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING- ABANDONED

Everyone in this world has or had suffered great pain in their lives. Some from the deaths of loved ones till the point of committing suicide or murdering those who cause you that very pain, some unable to protect the ones they love and some from emotional wreckage or becoming mentally unstable. But the one of the greatest pain in the world is the pain of being abandoned by your own family. The pain of your own family leaving you to fend for yourself against the wolves that seek your blood and death. Never knowing the love of a mother or the protective sense of a father or a caring sole of a sibling. That is what happens when a family abandons you.

All this happened the night he and his siblings were born. October 10 was a night that was meant for joy and happiness but instead it was a day of grief and pain. On this a young married couple were waiting for their first ever children to be born. They were Minato Namikaze also known as the Yellow Flash of the Leaf and the Yondaime aka Fourth Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) and Kushina Uzumaki aka The Red Hot Blooded Habanero. She was also the second Jinchuuriki or human sacrifice or container of Kyuubi no Kitsune aka The Nine Tailed Demon Fox after her great grandmother the first jinchuuriki Lady Mito Uzumaki the wife of Shodaime aka First Hokage Hashirama Senju.

You see when both Minato and Kushina are masters in Fuinjustu or the Sealing arts and with Kushina being the vessel of the kyuubi they had to insure the safety of both Kushina and village because doing so will insure the seal that keeps the nine tails in check. But there is one weak point the seal when a female jinchuuriki is about to give birth the seal that holds the kyuubi will be weakened due to the necessary charka being converted to the going baby in order for the baby to grow strong and healthy. In a cave in the outskirts of the village where Lady Mito gave birth when she was still a jinchuuriki.

After giving birth to Naruto and Tsubaki Uzumaki Namikaze, Minato and Kushina were attacked by a masked figure wearing a cloaked hoddie who claims to be none other than Madara Uchiha. Madara had killed the 6 ANBU, the nurse in charge Biwako Sarutobi wife of the Third Hokage and her assistant Tajiri. He then had taken Naruto as a hostage and threatened to kill him if he did not surrender Kushina over to him. As Minato began stepped away slowly from Kushina, Madara threw a crying Naruto into the air with a kunai in his hand ready to stab the baby.

Minato flashes over to save to his son but realized that Madara had placed paper bombs on Naruto's cloth. Discarding the cloth he flashed to Tsubaki then to the safe house where they were placed on a bed to be safe. Minato quickly placed them on the bed and flashed to Kushina's location before thing get out of hand. The masked Madara had restrained Kushina to ensure she does not escape. The minute she was restrained Madara ripped the Nine Tails out of Kushina and then cast a powerful genjutsu over the Nine Tails gaining full control over the massive Tailed Beast.

With the Fox now under his complete control there will no stopping from destroying the Leaf Village. He then noticed that Kushina was still alive after having the fox ripped out of her. He ordered the giant fox to kill her but in the last second Minato was able to flash to Kushina's location and save her from certain death. Minato gave both Madara and Nine Tails a deathly glare that would send chills down anyone spine. But due to the condition Kushina was in Minato quickly flashed to their safe house and gently placed her beside Naruto and Tsubaki. Minato was happy that his family was safe. But then he clenched his fist for he had vow Madara to make pay for what he did to his wife and newborn son. He quickly put on his Jounin vest and Hokage cloak before promising Kushina that he will return shortly before flashing to battle site. Kushina thanked him for saving her and their newborn babies; she also wished him good luck.

Madara had already unleashed the Nine Tails upon the village lives were taken, building were burning and destroyed and the ninjas were trying to fend off the massive tailed beast. Even the Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage along with his summon and friend Enma the Monkey King were having trouble fending off the Nine Tails. Minato arrived on top of the Hokage Monument. When it saw him, the beast launched a massive Tailed Beast Bomb at Minato only for Minato to teleport it outside of the village. He was then engaged by Madara Uchiha in a battle. Madara had the ability go through solid object. It was a tough battle but Minato was able to trick him with his special Hiashin no Justu aka The Flying Thunder God kunai and a Rasengan aka the Spiraling Sphere.

In the end Minato had won and the genjustu that controlled the Nine Tails was broken. But Madara escaped before Minato could capture him, he quickly flashed to the battle site where the fox was still causing havoc and mass destruction. Minato gathered enough of his chakra and teleported the Nine Tails to the outskirts of the village where he brought Kushina and a sleeping Naruto. Minato quickly placed a barrier around them to ensure the fox does not escape or outside interference. The only to defeat the Nine Tails was to reseal it again. Kushina suggested that the fox should be sealed back inside her as she used her chakra chains to hold down the giant fox. But Minato decided that the fox will be sealed inside Naruto because he knew Tsubaki's body won't be able to handle the Nine Tails power.

Kushina protested against her husband for wanting to make their son becoming a jinchuuriki. Both Minato and Kushina knew the life of a jinchuuriki was an unpleasant one, how Demon Hosts were treated like the demon itself and such. They are hated for harboring a demon believing that it may have corrupted the host and will corrupt others as well. Kushina suggested to seal the fox back into her and die with it. Minato protested against that saying that Naruto would be more suited because a newly born child with undeveloped chakra coils can help sustain the fox's chakra and believes that Naruto will be able to master and control the Nine Tails chakra. In the end Kushina agreed to help seal the Nine Tails into Naruto. Minato used the Forbidden Justu: Reaper Death Seal to summon the Shimigami or Death God to seal the Nine Tails away but the users' soul will be taken by the Death God.

The Death God stabbed the Nine Tails with its sword and absorbed half of the Nine Tails power and sealed the rest into Naruto. Minato summoned Gamahiru and handed him the formula and key for the justu and told him to deliver it to his sensei the Toad Sage, a seal master and one of the legendary Sannin or Trio Jiraiya, he then used the Eight Trigram Seal to enforce the seal preventing the Nine Tails from escaping and allowing Naruto gain control over the fox's chakra. The seal was complete but to Minato was not dead; he looked the Death God who told him that he was allowed to live before disappearing.

Suddenly the Nine Tails chakra started to take over as Minato had dropped the barrier. It took the form of a fox before erupting then returning back to normal. Before Minato could check an ANBU had informed him and Lord Sarutobi that the council has required their presence immediately before he shunshin or Body Flicker. Minato walked over to Naruto to check the seal but could not find his sons soul anywhere, he checked again still no sign, he started to worry. He feared the fox has taken over his son. Even Kushina and

Sarutobi were deeply worried of the situation at hand, if the fox has taken over then it's all but lost. When they arrived at the Hokage Tower the council had already been gathered. Minato had explained the situation to the council members and the attack of the fox to making Naruto its vessel. When he finished some of the council demanded his death while other suggested in making him loyal to the village.

Danzo Shimura, one of the village elders wanted to turn the boy into a living weapon. In the end, Minato decided to down a law that no one is to speak of this and to reveal Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki to the younger generation or anyone else and the penalty is death. When the meeting ended, even though it pains Minato and Kushina to do this they decided it would be best to place Naruto in an orphanage. It was last time Minato and Kushina saw their baby boy as they heard his cries and walked away thinking that the Nine Tails has taken over their son but that was never true and they will realized their mistake when it's too late.


	2. Chapter 2MAY MY PAIN BE REALIZED

THE PAIN THAT ENDURES OUR HEARTS

CHAPTER TWO: MAY MY PAIN BE REALIZED

It's been five years since Madara Uchiha had tried to destroy the Leaf Village by using the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Many shinobi and civilians lost their lives in the attack. Houses were destroyed, streets were filled with dead corpses and a lot of children were made orphans. When Minato announced that he had sealed the Nine Tails within Naruto the civilian and most of the shinobi were calling for his death. But Minato declined their wishes and protests informing them he had passed down a law saying that no one is allowed to reveal Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki to the younger generation and is punishable thru execution. Naruto was then placed in an orphanage and as took one last look at his son with tears running down his cheek Minato had left the orphanage. For the first three years of his life in the orphanage, Naruto has been treated like shit. He rarely got to play with the others; he always gets yelled at or beaten by the people in charge of the orphanage. He sometimes gets locked up in room for even smallest mistakes or even blamed for something he did not do. He even receives little food from them. After three years the decided to kick him out one night. They grabbed him by the arm and hair and flung him out the door. Naruto was on the ground crying. He had picked himself up and dusted himself while still having tears running down his eyes.

"Why? Why are you kicking me out? I've done nothing wrong. Why am I always treated so badly?" Cried Naruto.

"You're old enough to fend for yourself Demon. We only took care because we took pity even that was more than enough for you now get out of here. We had never wanted you in the first place. Now get out of here because we never want to see you here again." Bellowed the orphanage matriarch as she slammed the door shut. After that moment Naruto's life became a living hell. For two years he had been living in a cardboard box, eating out of garbage cans, his clothes were torn apart, sometimes living in the alleys in the wood at the outskirts of the village but most of all he would receive beating from almost everyone in the village. Naruto had been beaten to an inch of his life more times than any ninja in the village. He had been beaten, hanged, shunned, stabbed, poisoned, and burned alive, droned, betrayed, used for personal gains, molest, raped, and experimented on with new Jutsus, Clan Jutsus and many more. Even though the young blonde haired whisked marked boy felt fear, anger and hatred towards the people who have wrong him.

Deep down inside of him, he knew that there had to something must have been definitely wrong. He had done nothing wrong to be hated like this yet he is able to forgive them for what they have done to him except a few who have betrayed him and his trust. Each day the villagers would try to make his making his life as miserable as possible. One night while trying to find some food thru some garbage cans Naruto noticed a few people started gathering near the alley. Realizing it was Naruto hunt he quickly started to slip away and quietly as possible. After 10 minutes he had managed to slip away. Unfortunately, he was spotted by a member of the Hyuga Clan. Realizing that he had been spotted Naruto quickly made a run for it. But he made a wrong turn and had ended up in a dead end. He will lose sight of him. But unfortunately for Naruto, the angry mob of people had a Hyuga and their so-called doujutsu or visual prowess the Byakugan or White Eye that gives the user near 360', long range vision and able to see thru inanimate objects and other people's chakra network allowing them to pinpoint their opponents' no matter where they are. When the Hyuga spotted Naruto, he had a smug look on his face. He then called the angry mob of villagers informing them of Naruto's whereabouts.

They were all grinning, ready to take their so-called revenge on the 'Demon' that killed their loved ones. But they had no idea how wrong they were. One of the men slowly went over to where Naruto was hiding who was shaking in both fear for his life and freezing cold air of the night. He kicked the trash cans aside revealing a cowering and defenseless 5 year old boy whose height was 3'ft6 with spiky blonde hair; sun kissed tan skin, sapphire blue eyes and three whiskers like birth marks on each cheek. His clothes were torn and had holes in it. He looked skinny due to the lack of food he had eaten. He could see that he was going to be beaten to an inch of his life. As the chuunin yanked Naruto by the hair and harshly flung him into the wall and then onto the floor. Naruto was bleeding; blood was dripping his forehead, knees, elbows and the back of his head. He cried for help but no one came to his aid. The mob just laughed at the poor boy's misery thinking that 'this is what you deserve monster' or 'let's make him suffer some more.' Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes, the pains he was suffering right there was unbearable. Before the mob could begin their torture and getting their so called revenge on the demon that attacked their village and killed their loved ones.

In the Naruto's mindscape.

Kurama aka The Nine Tailed Demon Fox had been watching thru the eyes and memories of the young container who had and currently is viciously being attacked for something he did not do or for something he knew nothing about. The fox could do nothing but watch as its vessel is tortured on daily basis.

"Poor kit. Because of me you have to suffer this horrible fate. DAMM YOU MADARA UCHIHA. WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL RIP TO SHEARDS FOR MAKING THIS KIT'S LIFE A LIVING HELL. I SWEAR I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO THE DEEPEST DEPTS OF HELL. YOU HEAR ME MADARA. I'M COMING FOR YOU." Kurama yelled making sure to get its revenge on the red eyed freak and his entire kin hoping to strike fear to the foul that caused all this.

Outside the mind where Naruto was attacked

As they slowly walked over to the young blonde and yanked him up by the hair. There was still blood coming out of his head and other body parts. Before they could continue their assault on him, they hear a voice.

"Why? Why do keep doing this to me? I've done nothing wrong. I didn't do anything to deserve this pain and misery. Why do continue to do this to me? I have never hurt anyone." asked Naruto in a very low voice that can barely be heard. The chuunin looked at Naruto and grinning. He yanked Naruto up by the hair and looked into the boy's eyes there was practically no soul in them. He knew they had finally broken him.

"You want to know why we do this to you. Why you're beaten like you are? Because you're a Demon. You killed our loved ones, families and even unborn children. That's probably the reason why you parents left you. You attacked and nearly destroyed our village years ago and now we will now have our revenge. Perish in HELL. NOW DIE DEMON SCUM. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." laughed the insane chuunin as he and the angry mob began their so called revenge assault on the defenseless poor boy who kept crying for help only to be heard by deaf ears. A few ANBU soon joined in the assault on the boy. Finally before leaving an ANBU launched a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu at the unconscious Naruto. The pain was unbearable.

Naruto had a feeling that he was going to die. 'I guess this is it then. Mommy, daddy, I can finally be with you like I always wanted and now I can. Kami please let me see my parents. Please wait for me. I'm coming.' Thought Naruto as he fades into darkness. His eyes closing slowly, seeing the last bit of light before being consumed by blackness of the dark.

SOMEWHERE IN HEAVEN, THE REALM OF THE GODS

Hiruka Tendo or Kami the Goddess of life, light, heaven and the creator of all. She was 5' ft 6 in her 20's, had dark blonde reaching down to her knees, slightly pale skin and breathe taking Ocean Blue like eyes. She had a medium D-cup breasts and a body that would make any women jealous and turn any men into a pervert. She wore a stunning traditional white kimono with sky blue linings and a symbol at the back that says 'Light'. She had just witnessed what had happened to Naruto and she was disgusted by the actions of those idiot villagers. To do something like this to an innocent and defenseless child was downright unforgiveable. She felt disgusted by what they have done to Naruto.

"Hikari." Hiruka/Kami summoned. A female angle around 17 had arrived. She was wearing a silky pearl white dress that reached down to her lower knees. She has brown eyes, a heart shaped face, dark raven like color hair until her waist and an hourglass shaped body. She also has to beautiful white featured wings.

"Please summon my sisters Yami, Shimigami, and Tsukuyomi for me and please go to the Hidden Leaf Village and bring me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze at once and hurry." She commanded fearing that Naruto truly die today.

"At once Milady." And with that Hikari flashed away. She quickly delivered the messages to the others goddesses and went down to the Hidden Leaf Village to pick up Naruto. Meanwhile the three goddesses Yami, Shimigami and Tsukuyomi had just arrived after Hikari had announced that Kami had summoned them. Miko Tendo or Yami was the goddess of animals, peace, harmony and nature. She was 5'ft3 in her 20's. She had long brown hair until waist; sun kissed tan skin and stunning Green Emerald Jade eyes. She had a D-cup bordering DD-cup breasts and a perfect hour glass figure for a body that is too difficult to ignore. She wore a traditional brown kimono with green linings and cherry blossom petals and a symbol at the back of her kimono that says 'Nature'.

Yuuko Tendo or Shimigami was the goddess of hell, death, order and destruction. She was 5'ft5, had long silvery pearl like hair until her knees, her skin was pale with slight tan and had magnificent Red Ruby colored eyes. She had DD-cup breasts and a figure that women would kill for. She wore a traditional black kimono with silver lining with an image of an eagle and a symbol on the back that says 'Death'. And Luna Tendo or Tsukuyomi the goddess of the moon, knowledge, seas and night sky. She was 5'ft4, had raven color like hair until her hips, her skin was slightly tan and had beautiful Black Onyx colored eyes. She had a large C-cup bordering D-cup breasts amazing slender body that would send most men flying via nosebleed. She wore a dark blue kimono with purple lining and star patterns on it and a symbol at the back that says 'Moon'. They have arrived with questions and curiosity of why their older sister had them summoned unless something was terribly wrong.

"Kami, why have you sent one of your angles to retrieve us dear sister?"Asked Yami.

"Has something happened that was required our full attention and presents?" Asked a worried Tsukuyomi.

"Indeed my dear sisters. The reason why I have summoned you here is because we failed to protect a young soul from a life of pain, suffering and hell." Replied Kami in a very sad voice. Tears started running down her cheeks. Yami saw this and comfort her sister and then Shimigami and Tsukuyomi followed.

"Who is the soul you speak of dear sister and why have failed him?" Asked a curious yet concerned Shimigami. Before Kami could an answer Hikari had returned with a bloody, burned and beaten up Naruto in her hands. The Goddesses were shocked to see a child in such a condition. What's worse was he looked even more bloody and beaten up then before.

"My Lady Kami, I've returned with Naruto as you had requested." Said Hikari placing him on the bed. The four Goddesses were both stunned and furious. To do this to a child who could barely defend himself is something unforgiveable.

"Sister is this young soul the one you speak of?" asked Yami.

"Yes my dear sisters he is the one. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and the child of Prophecy."

"But why is he in such conditions?" asked Shimigami

"After you sealed Kurama into Naruto, some of his chakra took over Naruto's body but quickly returned into the seal. Believing that Kurama had taken over Minato and Kushina decided to place in an orphanage after informing everyone that was the jinchuuriki. Unfortunately, after that people started to abuse and hurt him for holding Kurama and believing that he is the demon that attacked their village. It was to this point that I could not him suffer any longer so I sent Hikari to retrieve him" said Kami.

"But the why isn't he healed yet? Doesn't Hikari have the ability to heal injuries?" asked Yami

"You're right. Hikari, why are his injuries still unhealed? I'd thought you'd be healing him on your way here and why does his wounds look even worse than before?" Asked/Demanded the beautiful Goddess at the angle who was looking a little sacred.

"Forgive me Milady, but I went to retrieve him the villagers and shinobi alike were continuously beating him even when he shows no signs of life. But what sickened me the most was…was…"

"Was what Hikari? What were they doing to him? Please Hikari tell what happened?" she desperately wanted to know what had happened

"Those…those monsters…they…THEY STARTED TO RAPE HIM." Hikari practically screamed unable to hold the emotions that were bottled up. Tears could be seen trailing her cheeks. The Goddesses were shocked was an understatement. They were both speechless and flabbergast. Kami felt her heart nearly stopped and broke down into tears. Yami had a sick feeling in her stomach and threw up. Shimigami was ready to unleash hell itself on those who were responsible for such barbaric behavior. Tsukuyomi also broke down crying unable to accept what the angle had told her.

Hikari fell to her knees, her clutching onto heart and said "I KILLED THEM. I SLAUGHTERED EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS AND CURSED THEIR SOULS TO HELL. I then destroyed their bodies and decided to quickly bring Naruto to you Milady. I couldn't control myself milady. I…I…I just couldn't bear to watch. I…I…"

"Shh…shh…it ok Hikari, I know you didn't mean to kill them but you couldn't bear to watch the actions of fools and child abusers." Said Kami hugging the angle who was still crying on her shoulder. Shimigami was about to begin a slaughter fest on the village when she heard something. "Ghh." She turned to see that Naruto was trying to wake up.

"Sisters, Hikari. Naruto's starting to wake up." informed Shimigami as pointed towards Naruto. Everyone's eyes turned towards Naruto who was on the bed trying to wake up but were in a lot of pain.

"You're right. Come I will heal him immediately." Said Kami as placed her hand on the boy's head and started to heal him. All the wounds, scars, and burned marks were slowly fading away and now there were none. The ladies also noticed that Naruto was malnourished due to him only finding food thru garbage or not having any money to buy some food to eat. When Naruto had finally woken up, he slowly opened his eyes and began to check his surroundings. He thought he was in an alleyway or some abandoned warehouse ready to be used as a justu experiment again but instead he was in the presence of five beautiful women who were looking at relief.

But Naruto was thinking something else. "Ple…Ple...Please don't hurt me. I didn't do anything wrong." as he started to move away from the women, using his to cower himself in case of an attack or beating at the edge of the bed. The goddesses and Hikari were shocked by this. To think that from the beatings and abuse he had suffered from had caused a mental breakdown in believing that anyone would beat him just like that. Kami was the first to recover and move closer towards the young blonde who still cowering at the corner. When she reached him, she pulled him into a hug.

"Shh…shh…it's ok Naruto. No one is going to hurt you here I can promise you that." Said Kami as she continued to soothe him, trying to calm him down. With tears still running down his cheeks, Naruto felt the hug from the woman was both warm and safe. But most of all he felt that there was love in the hug.

When Naruto broke from the hug, he looked at Kami and asked in a soft yet sacred voice "Are…are you sure no one will hurt me?"

"Of course no one will hurt you? Why would anyone want to hurt a cute and innocent child who has done nothing wrong?" Asked Kami in a curious motherly tone.

"Because everyone said that I'm a demon, a monster and I should deserve to be beaten and must die. That I killed people and attacked the village. Why? Why do say that? Why did I do? I would never hurt anyone honest." He said broke down crying while hugging Kami again.

'They really broke him an innocent child's spirit to the point of accepting such hardships and abuse. They really have become monsters themselves' everyone thought. Kami smiled and she cupped his whisker cheeks and started to rub them gently. He became to calm down and then let out a light purr. Everyone giggled at this.

"Naruto no matter what others say, you are not a demon or a monster. You are you. You are Naruto a young Maelstrom who will become a great man in the world." Said Kami as she kissed him on his forehead. Naruto blushed deep red his face was almost identical to a tomato and steam came out of his head. Everyone giggled at the young whisked blonde's antics.

"So…so…sorry but may I ask how do know my name? It's just never seen you beautiful ladies before?" asked the curious blonde. All five women started to blush after being called beautiful by the young blonde.

"Yes, of course Naruto we haven't been introduced yet have we? I am Hiruka Tendo or Kami the Goddesses of Heaven, Light, Life and all Creations and these are sisters Miko Tendo or Yami the Goddesses of Animals, Peace, Harmony and Nature, Yuuko Tendo or Shimigami the Goddesses of Hell, Death, Destruction and Order and Luna Tendo or Tsukuyomi the Goddesses of the Moon, Seas, the Night Skies and Knowledge. And little cutely here is Hikari. She an angle but I personally consider her like my own daughter." She said while playing with Hikari cheeks.

Hikari blushed at this. "Milady" Hikari pouted cutely while everyone laughed at their antics. Naruto lowered his head thinking if he is in the presence of four goddesses then that only means one thing.

"So I'm dead now. They finally killed me huh. I guess they finally killed their demon." Said Naruto as tears started running down his cheeks. This time it was Shimigami who pulled into a warm embrace and said "Naruto I can assure you that you are not a demon or dead."

"I'm...I'm not."

"Of course not. Only Kami and I can decide who lives and dies." Said Shimigami as she stared into those beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"By the way, where are we anyway?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Well Naruto, right now we are in Heaven, The Realm of the Goddesses. This is also where space and time are both parallel and unparallel meaning that time is different here as a year in here can become an hour or a day on earth or make it slower and the space is unlimited meaning the space here can expand beyond anything. Only the four of us and selected angles like Hikari are allowed to be here unless we allow it" Said Yami.

"There is also a reason why we have brought you here Naruto."Said Tsukuyomi. Naruto just gave them a confused stared.

"You see Naruto the reason why you're here Naruto is that you are the child of prophecy. The savior of the world, the one who will end the cycle of hatred and the one who will bring balance and peace to the ninja world."Said Kami.

"But I'm not a ninja. I could barely defend myself against a civilian let alone a normal ninja? Besides everyone thinks I'm a lousy demon that should just die."

"Naruto. I will say this once again you are not and never will be a demon. Because you were born of a pure heart and soul. You are willing to forgive those who have wronged in so many ways. Only one with such a pure heart can be chosen for greatness even when the villagers mistreat you still decided to forgive them which is why we have chosen you as the child of Prophecy. Also no demon would ever forgive anyone attacking and provoking them" Said Kami. Naruto thought for a moment

'Mmm… well what Kami said was true. Even when the villagers attack and mistreat me, I still want to protect them no matter what and it's because of all this hate. Then I will break the cycle of hatred and unite the lands.'

"Will you be with me when I help bring peace to the ninja world? You won't abandon me will you?"

"Of course not Naruto. We will never abandon you no matter what." Said Yami as all four Goddesses and Hikari hugged. Naruto felt something in his that he had never felt before. Love. It was like the love of being part of a family. A family with a mother, aunts and an older sister that he had never met before. Naruto wished that there was a place he can call home with a family.

"Naruto" he shot up and looked at them. "Would you like to eat something? I know that you are probably hungry right now." Said Shimigami as she received a nod from him.

"I'll go get some food for you ok Naruto." Said Tsukuyomi as she ruffled his hair before disappearing and reappearing with some rice, miso soup, teriyaki chicken, steamed vegetables, smoked salmon with gravy and a small bottle of milk. Yami made a table and chair as Tsukuyomi placed the food on the table and instructed Naruto to eat. At first, he taught it would be nice to finally eat something not from a garbage can but he was about to pick up the chopsticks he hesitated.

"What wrong Naruto? You don't like the food?" ask Tsukuyomi in concerned tone.

"NO. It's not that. It looks and smells amazing. It's just that it doesn't feel right for me to be eating in front of you like this. While I'm the only one with food on the table, I feel it wouldn't be right if there are others who are at the table watching me eat. It won't seem nice. So who would like to join me?" Said Naruto trying to be polite to the ladies in front of him. Shimigami tackled Naruto into a hug, pushing the boy's head into her ample bosoms

"Aww. That's so sweet of you. Who knew you were such a gentleman Naruto." Naruto was now blushing up a storm. Five chairs appeared out of nowhere along with their food.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat." Said Shimigami as she let's go of Naruto who was red as a tomato and started to eat. The other goddesses and alongside Hikari just sighed at Shimigami's antics but they decided quickly sat down and started to eat with them. Once everyone had finished their meals

"Thank you for the (yawn) food. It was (yawn) delicious." Said a sleepy Naruto while rubbing his eyes.

"I see someone's feeling a little sleepy. Come Naruto, I'll tuck you in." said Kami as she picked him up and placed him in her arms then walked over to the bed and tucked him in, wished him good night and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night Naruto."

"Good Night (yawn) mommy." Said a very sleepy Naruto. Kami was surprised by this. Naruto just called her mommy. Then she looked at Naruto and gave him a small smile.

'Mommy huh? Well he has been neglected the love of a mother and family. Plus I won't mind having Naruto as a son because when I look at him I really do see him as my own son like I see Hikari as a daughter. Maybe I will give him the love of a mother that he been neglected and my sisters could be his aunts or new mom's as well and Hikari as an older sister. Yes it is decided, from tomorrow onwards Naruto is my son.' As walked over to her sisters, they noticed a smile and happiness in her eyes. They knew it had to be good news.

"Hiruka is there something you would like to tell us." Asked Luna

"Yes indeed. I have decided to adopt Naruto and officially make him my son and a part of our family." Said Hiruka surprising everyone in the room.

"That is great news. But what about his life on earth and his biological parents." Asked Yami

"I know. But you do know that he was felt in an orphanage after Kurama was sealed into by his parents thinking that their son soul had been taken over him. Let's not forget his own mother was a jinchuuriki before him believes that he is the demon itself." Said Kami in an angry yet disappointed manner.

"If you believe it's the right decision then I will accept. Besides, I can't resist those cute whiskers on his cheeks." Said Yuuko with a sequel "I too believe that it is the right decision. He deserves the happiness and love of a family." Said Luna

"Very well then. If all of you truly believe it's the right decision then I approve as well." Conformed Miko to her sister's decision

"Then it's settled. Starting tomorrow I will adopt Naruto and the four of us will perform a blood ritual on him thus making him our son." Said Hiruka "Wait our son. What do you mean by our son? We thought you wanted to adopt him why are you roping into this?" Luna asked who was slightly suspicious even though she wouldn't mind being one of Naruto's mothers. "Yuuko is an example."

"Why me? What did I do?" she asked curiously

"You like Naruto. You admitted that you wouldn't mind having Naruto here with us. All of you wouldn't mind having Naruto here with us as a family. You saw how bad his life was and even after going through all that he still remains strong and his will to protect those he dim precious to him will keep him strong. When I looked into his earlier I saw something in his eyes that I never seen before happiness. He is happy whenever he is around us, I can also tell that he wants to be with us as a family. The look in his eyes told me that he sees us as a mother, aunts and an older sister. All I ask is will you accept him as a son and Hikari will you accept him as a little brother."

"Milady do you really need to ask. I had already accepted him as a little brother the minute you announced you were going to adopt him as a son plus I wouldn't mind being there for him when he needs someone in his life to help him grow up and be there every step of the way. And who better than us." Said Hikari. Hiruka was proud and happy that Hikari had accepted Naruto as a little brother and is willing to be by his side as is Hikari. She looked to her sisters and asked.

"Well Hikari already gave me her answer. Do I need to ask one more time? Are you three willing to accept Naruto as a son and give him a family?" Hiruka finished as she looked at her sisters with her most deadly weapon the infamous Puppy Dog Eyes looked. Miko, Yuuko and Luna looked at each other and sighed. They knew if she used the puppy dog eyes there is no escape. No one has been able to resist those eyes of her without being able to submit to them. They looked at each other then looked at Hiruka

"Ok. We will accept becoming Naruto's mother." Said Miko getting Hiruka excited.

"Also we will have to reveal who his actual parents are and since he is the Child of Prophecy we need to train him in the shinobi way and become a true ninja." Suggested Luna who received nods from everyone.

"And I know just whom to choose from. After all, they are willing to help even before we ask them to." Said Yuuko

"Might we ask who they are Milady Yuuko?" Hikari ask curiously of who might train her soon-to-be little brother.

"That is a surprise."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. Right now let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3: THE TRUTH AND SPIRITS

THE PAIN THAT ENDURES OUR HEARTS

* * *

**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BUT I FINALLY FINISHED THIS NEW CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS. ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: LEARN THE TRUTH AND MEET THE SPIRITS.

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up in a comfortable bed surrounded by bright white light. 'Must be in some warehouse again. Man, I really must have been out of it. Me the Child of Prophecy, the Savior of the World said by the Kami, Yami, Shimigami and Tsukuyomi. Yeah right, more like the demon the villagers like to call it. They must have used some kind of jutsu on me like they always do.' Naruto thought as tears began to run down his cheeks

'Why? Why am I the only one who has to suffer like this? What wrong have I done to deserve this.' as he continued to cry, Naruto felt a hand on shoulders.

Before he could react, he was pulled into a warm embrace. He looked up to see Hiruka/Kami "Why were you crying Naruto-kun?"

"It wasn't a dream. It wasn't a dream. You really are here. You won't leave or abandon me will you." said the young blonde hugging her as is his life depended on it with tears still running down his cheeks.

"Of course not, Naruto-kun. I would never abandon you. Why did you think it was all a dream?" she asked him as she gently wiped the tears off his face.

"Because I taught you were just a part of a dream and after I wake up, I will never be able to see you again." Said Naruto in sad voice.

"Naruto-kun, why would you that I would ever abandon my son." She said as she decided to comfort him.

The young blonde stared at her surprised after what he had heard "S…son. I'm your son."

She smiled and said "Yes Naruto-kun. Me and my sisters Miko/Yami, Yuuko/Shimigami and Luna/Tsukuyomi have decided to adopt you as our son and Hikari-chan as your older sister. Would you like to be our sochi and be part of our family Naruto-kun?" she asks him. Naruto was surprised, shocked and happy. The most powerful beings in the universe wanted him to be their son. To have as a son and be part of their family.

Naruto was so happy that he tackled her into a hug and replied "I HAVE A MOMMY. I HAVE A FAMILY. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU."

"You're welcome my little maelstrom." said Hiruka hugging him back.

"Now why don't we have cleaned up for breakfast, after that we will begin your training. How does that sound?" Hiruka asked her newly adopted son.

"You mean I get to be a ninja." Asked an excited Naruto.

"Yes, my little Naruto. You get to be a ninja." Replied his new mother.

"YEAH I GET TO BE A NINJA." As the whiskered blonde ball of energy started bouncing around the room. Hiruka giggled at her son's antics.

"Alright Naruto-kun that's enough bouncing around. You need to save your energy for your training with your new sensei remember." Naruto looked up to his mother and gave her a nod.

"Ok mommy. Just you watch I will be the best ninja ever. I will protect the world you, Miko kaa-san, Yuuko kaa-san and Luna kaa-san created from evil. I will never go back on my word. That I promise you." He gave her a look of pure determination and a foxy grin. Hiruka smiled at this. Naruto was so happy she couldn't even imagine what he was capable of or how he was going change the ninja world. But one thing was for sure he will definitely bring an era of peace to the ninja world. Hiruka had given Naruto a bath. He was a little dirty looking and sweaty after bouncing around from earlier.

After taking his bath Hiruka brought some clothes for Naruto to change in. Instead of those disgusting ranges he had earlier he was now wearing a light blue t-shirt with snowflakes, a pair of grey shorts and sandals. Naruto personally chose these because he did not feel all that comfortable wearing the kimono style outfit his mother had picked out for him unless they were for a special occasion.

"It seems you made your choice in clothing Naruto-kun. It suits you for your training. Not to mention." She kneeled down to his right cheek and blew a raspberry while tickling him. Naruto couldn't stop laughing. He was feeling very ticklish. Hiruka stopped and smiled. "You look so cute and handsome in that outfit. Now let's have some breakfast before starting your training." Naruto just nodded as he followed his new mother to have breakfast with his new family. The first Naruto did was get tackled by Yuuko. She couldn't resist how cute he looked his clothes as she sequels like a schoolgirl while squishing Naruto's face in her boobs.

"Oh Naruto-kun you look so cute. I never knew you were this cute and so handsome to." Yuuko said while Naruto was turning beet red due to lack of oxygen and uncontrollable blushing. Hiruka decided to separate the two before Yuuko accidentally suffocates him. When they were finally separated the first thing Naruto did was inhale as much oxygen as he could. His face was still red but it went back to its original color. Yuuko pouts she thought that Naruto didn't like her. Naruto saw this and when over to her. He sat on her lap as he looked into her ruby red eyes and said.

"Yuuko kaa-san what's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me?" Naruto said believing that he had done something to upset her. It reminded him the time how the caretakers of the orphanage for something like this. Yuuko sighed as she turned her eyes met the beautiful blue sapphire. With a smile on her face she gently cupped his cheeks and kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"No Naru-chan sweetheart. You did nothing wrong. I was just playing around with you. Besides how could you ever think you would ever do anything wrong to anyone?" As she gently ran her hand thru his golden blonde hair. Just then Hikari, Miko and Luna walked in to see what was going on?

"Morning everyone. Aww don't you look cute in that Naruto-kun." Miko said while Luna nodded. Naruto blushed when she said that.

"Yeah little brother. That outfit really suits you." Hikari said as she ruffles his hair. Naruto gave her a foxy grin. Then Naruto's stomach gave a loud growl. Everyone looked over to the young blonde who was blushing of embarrassment. Miko picked him up and kissed his nose. This made him giggle.

"It seems someone's hungry. Are you feeling hungry Naruto?" Naruto just nodded. Luna then replied.

"In that case let's go and have some breakfast." They went over to the table where everything was prepared and set and everyone had sat down. Naruto thanked them for the food and began eating. He had never eaten anything like this due to living on the streets and forced to eat out of garbage cans or rotten food. The very thought caused Naruto to have tears running down his cheeks. Yuuko saw this as she gently picked up the young blonde and placed him on her lap and his head on her chest. He listened to her heartbeat as she gently sooths him by calming him down.

"Naruto-kun I promise you everyone here will be here for you. You will never be alone and you will never have to go thru the life you been put thru ever again." Yuuko said as everyone else nodded in agreement. They won't ever allow Naruto to go thru that horrible life ever again.

"Yuuko-chan's right Naruto-kun we'll always be there for you no matter what." Luna said as she cupped his cheeks and gently stroked them. Naruto had never been so happy in his entire life. He really did have a family. He really did have someone whom cared about him. Naruto wiped away his tears and continued to eat his breakfast. After breakfast Yuuko decided to bring out Naruto's new senseis.

"Alright Naruto it's time to meet your new sensei's. You can come out now." A door opened thru a beam of light out came several figures well known to the Elemental Nation. The first person was an elderly man in his late 80's. He was the Kami no Shinobi or God of all Shinobi, the Savior of the World and the first ever Jinchuuriki. He was the legendary figure the Rikudō Sennin or the Sage of the Six Paths Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Hagoromo was a tall and pale-skinned man, who had deep wrinkles in his elderly age. He had spiky, shoulder-length, pale-red hair, with a chin-length braid hanging in front of his left ear. He also sported a goatee which tapered down to his waist. Hagoromo inherited horn-like protrusions on his forehead. He had Rinnegan eyes and no eye brows just like his brother. He also had a red Rinnegan marking in the centre of his forehead, a light coloured circle representing Yang in his right palm, and a dark-coloured crescent moon representing Yin in his left palm. He wore a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black (red in the anime) magatama around a high collar, beneath which he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger red Rinnegan-like marking with a pattern of nine red magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

The next person was man in his early 20's. He was one of the most feared and respected people in the entire Elemental Nation. The Founder and the First Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, the master of the Wood Style and the God of Shinobi Hashirama Senju. Hashirama was a tall man with tanned skin, dark eyes and waist-length black hair typically styled in a centre-parted fringe that framed his face, although sometimes he wore it combed-back with two single locks framing his face instead. His attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of his era, consisting of dark red traditional armour— similar to that of samurai— worn over a simple black suit. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders, outer thighs and forearms. Each collar of his shoulder guards bore the Senju symbol emblazoned on them. His left shoulder armour was damaged and lost its lowermost plate. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and his village's forehead protector, after its formation. He often time also carried either a single large scroll strapped to his back.

The next person was in his late 20's. He was none other than The Second or Nidaime Hokage of Leaf, the younger brother of Hashirama Senju and The Water God of the Leaf Tobirama Senju. Tobirama was a tall, fair-skinned man with white, shaggy hair, dark-coloured eyes and three red markings on his face one under each of his eyes, and one on his chin. In most cases, he wore the wartime attire of kin during his lifetime: armour emblazoned with the Senju symbol worn over a simple black suit, with a distinctive white fur collar. This armour was constructed from numerous blue metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, groin, lower behind, shoulders and upper arms. This clothing was accompanied by sandals and a happuri engraved with the Konoha or Leaf emblem, in the place of the more traditional forehead protector. Outside of this outfit, Tobirama wore a simple, short-sleeved, blue shirt kimono with mesh armour underneath and held closed by a pale yellow sash, as well as blue pants and a bracelet of sorts on his left hand.

The next person was a woman in her early 20's. She was the wife of the first hokage, a seal goddess and the first jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Kurama Mito Uzumaki. Mito had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure or Whirling Tides symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-coloured diamond mark on her forehead similar to that of her granddaughter Tsunade. She also wore tags with Symbol written on them in her hair decals. In her old age, her hair had grown much longer some of which she allowed to hang into her back (in the anime her hair was depicted as maroon in her old age). She, however, maintained the two buns in her hair and wore a simple loose fitting kimono held closed by a simple dark-coloured obi. Mito once hailed from Uzushiogakure no Sato or Hidden Whirlpool Village/ Village Hidden by Whirling Tides in the Land of Eddies.

The next person was a man in his late 20's. He was Umezu Hōzuki a member of the Hōzuki clan and the Nidaime Mizukage or the Second Mizukage of Kirigakure no Sato or the Village Hidden by Mist which is infamously known as the Blood Mist Village. He was a man of both tall and slender stature. His face was accentuated by his relatively long, blond hair, which was worn in a combed-back style. He also had a triangular goatee, a thin moustache, no eyebrows, and very prominent lines at the sides of his mouth. His typical attire consisted of a long sleeved, high-collared, grey kimono, which has the pin-striped pattern that is common amongst the shinobi of Kirigakure. This article is worn over a dark-green suit, with a similarly coloured sash wrapped around his waist, and a pair of sandals which reached up to his calves.

The next person was a man in his late 50's. He was a man in his 50's. He was E the Sandaime /Third Raikage/ Lightning Shadow of Kumogakure no Sato or the Village Hidden by Clouds. The Third Raikage was a tall, dark-skinned man with a largely muscular and fell-defined build. He had a full head of white hair which flowed into his back along with a long beard. He had unusual eyes, which had green irides, dark sclerae and no pupils. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tears troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead with a mole above his right eyebrow. His top lip also had a darker pigmentation than the bottom one. His canine teeth were also slightly elongated. He has the symbol for "lightning" (雷, _kaminari_) tattooed on his right shoulder and a lightning bolt-shaped scar that runs across the right side of his chest. His typical attire consisted of the Hidden Cloud Village's distinctive; single-strap flak jacket with no other clothing underneath, a black forehead protector that he wore like a bandanna and a thick rope tied around his waist; with this he also wore dark blue sweat pants. It was also shown that at some point in the past, he wore bandages on his forearms.

The next person was a man with almost no facial recognition. He was the Null-Man, Mū of the Dust or Particle Style and the Nidaime Tsuchikage or Second Tsuchikage/Earth Shadow of Iwagakure no Sato or Hidden Stone Village/Village Hidden by Rocks. Mū's entire body was covered by intricately wrapped (seaweed green in the anime) bandages, with only his violet-coloured eyes and nose being visible, giving him an overall mummy-like appearance. Along with this Mū wears a black headband (dark blue in the anime) with no distinguishing markings and a pair of black pants. He also doesn't wear shoes as his feet are also bandaged heavily.

The next person was a man in his early 30's. He was Sakumo Hatake. Konoha no Shiroi Kiba or the White Fang of the Leaf. Sakumo was a kind-faced man with dark eyes which had deep lines running underneath them. He had spiky, silver-coloured hair that reached into the middle of his back tied in a ponytail and bangs that hung over his forehead protector. He wore a standard Leaf ninja uniform complete with a pair of gloves, flak jacket, bandages on his right arm, and the addition of distinctive short white sleeve which had red edges and the standard crest of the Hidden Whirlpool Village on it. He also carried a holster worn diagonally over his right shoulder which held his White Light Chakra Saber.

The last person was a young woman in her late teens. She was Naori Uchiha. Naori had long wavy purple hair and cropped bangs hung over her Hidden Leaf Village forehead protector with only the Konoha symbol showing on it. She also wore the standard mantle of the Uchiha clan with their crest emblazoned on the back along with two swords strapped to her left hip by multiple bandages and shinobi sandals.

Naruto was thrilled to meet them and learn from them but when Naruto looked at Mito all feelings were replaced with fear. Cold sweat ran down from his forehead as images of a red haired woman striking him, taunting him and torturing him with a katana. Mito looked at Naruto and gently smiled at him. That smile. It was the same smile that haunted him. Her very smile that he thought had belonged to a gentle kind-hearted woman coming to his aid only to be deceived, attacked and betrayed by her. As Mito slowly approached the little blonde out of fear Naruto screams.

"KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME." He screamed as he pointed at Mito. Motherly instincts immediately kicked in as Hiruka pulled Naruto close to her as she tried to calm him down. Naruto was trembling out of fear as he held onto Hiruka not wanting to let go. He couldn't stop shaking as tears started to run down his cheeks. Images of the red haired woman continued to haunt him. Mito was hurt when Naruto screamed at her like that. She only wanted to introduce herself to the cute little whisked blonde. She wouldn't hurt a child no matter what. Suddenly she felt an arm come up her shoulder. She turned to see it was her husband Hashirama. Before she could say anything he gently pulled her into a hug.

"Mito-chan I know the boy didn't mean that. It's probably just a misunderstanding. I'm sure that we'll see thru this." He said as he gave her his trademark grin before laughing. Mito just lightly nodded and rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Tobirama just sighed. His brother can be idiot sometime ok most of the time but he knows how to make people feel better. But when Tobirama looked over to Naruto he could visibly see that the little boy was trembling. He was afraid of Mito for some reason. Tobirama was starting to think that he must have been both physically and mentally scarred by someone. But the remaining question is who would do such a thing. The one to commit such a crime against a child. It was an abomination to do such a thing. Hiruka was trying to calm Naruto down showing him that there is nothing to be afraid of.

"Shh…shh…Naruto-kun it's ok. It's ok I'm here Naruto. Please look at me. Mito-chan is your new sensei Naruto. You have nothing to worry about." Hiruka said trying to get Naruto to look at her. But Naruto refused to see anyone as he buried his face further into her stomach.

"N…no…sh…she'll hurt me kaasan. She'll (sob) use her (sob) sword and cut me. A (sob) and then she (sob) she'll laugh at me (sob) and torture me." Naruto said between sobs of crying. Everyone in the room were shocked when they heard this. Especially Mito and Hashirama. Mito had tears running down her cheeks as she heard this. Who would do something so cruel like this? Especially to a child. Hashirama was thinking the same line as his wife. Who indeed? Then everyone felt the room temperature dropped and turned to see the most terrifying site they had ever seen. Yuuko was releasing a huge amount of Killing Intent and looked like she was ready to kill someone and that someone was a certain red-haired woman named Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Miko and Luna were doing their best to hold down and calm her before she went on a killing spree.

"Yuuko-chan you need to calm down. Getting angry over what had happened and **'her'** won't make things any better." Miko said trying to calm her sister down from doing something she'll regret later on.

"Miko-chan's right. We don't need to make matters worse so calm down and try to think things thru." Luna tried to reason with Yuuko but epically failed.

"CALM DOWN. CALM DOWN. HOW DO EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN WE JUST FOUND OUT THAT NARUTO WAS TORTURED BY THAT BITCH. HOW COULD YOU TELL ME SIT BY AND WATCH AS THE LITTLE BOY WE HAD TAKEN AS OUR SON CONTINUES TO SUFFER? ESPECIALLY WHEN IT WAS HIS OWN BIRTH MOTHER THAT DID THIS TO HIM." Everyone's eyes went wide when they heard this as Yuuko immediately clapped her mouth shut as she regretted uttering those very words. Miko and Luna cursed under their breathe as Hiruka was giving Yuuko a menacing glare. But it was Naruto who was both shocked and hurt when he heard this. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His birth mother. The red haired woman that had haunted him for so long was his actual birth mother. He always thought he would meet his mother where she would greet him with the love he had craved for so long. But now his hopes were shattered completely. He looked up to Hiruka with tears still running down his cheeks. He practically had a pleading look on his face.

"Pl…please…tell me kaasan. I…is it…true that…woman wh…who likes to…hurt me…really my…birth mother." Naruto said between the sobs and hiccup in his voice desperately wanting to know the truth. Hiruka lowered her head as her hair covered her eyes and tears threaten to run down her cheeks. How will he react when she gives him his answer? He will suffer even more and Hiruka didn't want that but he had the right to know even it meant hurting him. Hiruka looked into those sapphire blue eyes and gently cupped his cheeks. She gathered the courage to tell him.

"Yes it true Naruto-kun. That woman with red hair is Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Your biological mother and of your twin sister Tsubaki Uzumaki Namikaze and the wife of the fourth Hokage your biological father Minato Namikaze." Hiruka said with utter regret in her voice. Naruto's heart ached as his eyes went wide. It was true then. That red haired woman really was his mother. All the time the villagers would gang up on him she would personally beat and torture him while calling him 'monster' or 'you killed my son' or 'demon' and claimed that he was a murderer. And he had a father who was the Hokage and a twin sister. Neither of them had came to his aid. They just left him there to fend for himself and die like an unwanted animal. The pain of betrayal was just too much for his heart to take in. The very thought of it had caused him to lose consciousness completely. He fainted due to the strain of heartache, betrayal and emotional stress. Before his body hit the ground Hiruka managed to hold him in her arms as the little whisked blonde was completely motionless. Hikari went over to Naruto and Hiruka where Hiruka handed Naruto to her.

"Hikari-chan please take Naruto-kun to his room. He needs his rest but also he needs to recover from the news of his former family's betrayal he had just suffered from." She then turned Yuuko and said.

"Yuuko you and Hikari-chan are to stay by his side until he awakens and to insure that he is well again. And if possible please apologize to him for having to unveil this news to him in such a manner." Hiruka said in a voice that commended authority or else.

Yuuko was scared. Whenever Hiruka used that tone in her voice it meant there will be consequences later on or for not following what she said. The last time she used that tone in her voice it nearly ended with hell on earth. Yuuko maybe the goddess of death, hell and order but there is no way she'll ever make her older sister angry. She was just too scary. Even Miko and Luna were afraid of her when she's angry which was rare.

"Yes nee-sama." She said out of fear and regret. And with that said she quickly left with Hikari and Naruto in tow. Hiruka let out a sad sigh. She knew Yuuko didn't mean to reveal who Naruto's was just yet and she didn't expect Naruto to react the way he did when he saw Mito and found out that the woman who had scarred him permanently was Kushina his own mother.

Mito had tears running down her cheeks as she silently cried. Kushina the little girl that had cried in her lap and was given the burden of becoming the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails after her death. The same little girl that she had taken in as her own great granddaughter and taught her how to find happiness even after becoming a jinchuuriki. That Kushina who she had taught to place family over everything else and that Uzumaki's never abandon family no matter what. Now she had witnessed Kushina's own son had gone thru so much pain and most of was done Kushina herself.

Mito looked at Hiruka with dried up tears on her cheeks and asked "Milady Kami is it true? Is that really little Kushina's son?" Hiruka gave her a sad nod. "Yes Mito-chan that was indeed Kushina's son or should I say her former son. Kushina and Minato had disowned Naruto when he was only born within a few hours. Furthermore Kushina had somehow had the doctors erase Naruto's traits by gene thus it can't be traced back to them. By both blood and oath he is no longer their son." Everyone who were shocked to hear this. How could any parent do something like that? Especially to their own child. In the bedroom opposite the hall Yuuko and Hikari sat by Naruto's side as he remained unconscious on the bed. She gently stroked his golden blonde locks as she watches over him as he laid there completely motionless. Small tears ran down her cheeks.

Hikari placed her hand on Yuuko's shoulder "Milady it's going to be ok. Naruto-ototou is going to be just fine. We must have faith in him." Hikari said trying to help Yuuko cheer up. Yuuko looked to Hikari and gave her a small smile as she wiped away her tears.

"Your right Hikari-chan. I know my little sochi will be ok. Besides you're like a daughter to all four of Hikari so there is no need to be so formal with us. Just call me Yuuko-kaasan ok Hikari-chan." Yuuko said with a smile.

"Okay Milady I mean kaa-san." Hikari said. Just then a reddish black energy erupted from Naruto's seal. It then followed with the Nine Tails bubbling red chakra surrounding Naruto's body with eight different colored balls of energy gathered and surrounded him. They were red, blue, green, yellow, pink, white, black and orange. Yuuko and Hikari were astonished by the sheer sight of the power Naruto was releasing. Especially the large amount of the reddish black energy. Yuuko had never felt such strong power in her life. It was almost felt like it surpassed hers and her sisters. Hikari was on her knees as she felt the force of the strange power crushing her unable to withstand its might.

'What is this power? I never felt anything like it before. It's like I'm being crushed by its might just by being near it.' Hikari thought as the energy was getting even stronger. Yuuko on the hand was amazed by the sheer power Naruto was unleashing.

'What is this power and why does it feel so familiar? Naruto please wake up.' Yuuko thought as energy started to turn into reddish-black flames. Yuuko and Hikari's minds were racing. 'What is going on?'

INSIDE THE SEAL MOMENTS AGO

Naruto was hugging his knees and crying. He never felt so betrayed. His mother. The very woman that had given birth to him and that had brought him into this world. The one person he had prayed night and day to seek and find comfort as she protects him from harm and love him with all her heart. But now his heart was shattered as it was his own mother that had tried to kill him and had left him to die. Unloved and uncared for. That was what Naruto was feeling right now.

'Why mommy? Why did you and daddy leave me? Am I really nothing to you? Was I not worth to be loved by you? Why did I do to make you hate me?' as Naruto cried his heart out he heard someone calling out to him.

"Naruto." The voice called out to him. Naruto looked up but there was no one there. "Naruto" this time it was a more feminine voice. Naruto wiped away his tears to see where the voices were coming from. He looked up to see that he was on a mountain top surrounded by a lake with a small mansion and snowflakes falling from the sky on a sunny day. The view and the climate itself started to cheer Naruto up. He loved this feeling. It was like nothing he ever felt before. It was calm, peaceful and amazing. Especially with the gentle breeze of the wind blowing thru his hair.

"I see you're enjoying the beautiful scenery." Naruto yelped in surprise when he someone snick up behind him. He turned to see three individuals standing by the mansion. The first was a 6'ft 6 tall, lean-built, and stoic middle aged man. He has pale skin, high cheekbones, stubble, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights. His attire consists of a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wears brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses.

The next person was a beautiful pale-skinned young woman with icy blue eyes. She was 5' ft 7, has long, pale lavender hair, which is partially tied up in the back in a long bun and falls behind her shoulders while a strand falls between her eyes, and is parted on the left side of her head by a blue, star-shaped hair clip. She wears a white kimono with large sleeves and a long hem, and has a pale yellow-green obi wrapped around her waist which is attached to a large, pale purple bow on her back.

And last but not least was a tan skinned young man with green eyes. He was 5' ft 6 had spiky sky blue hair with dark blue highlights tied to a pony tail. His attire consists of a low cut white t-shirt with a dragon symbol on it, white pants, low heeled white boots with black lining and a long amorphous white overcoat with a large dragon at the back surrounded by eight different colored balls of energy. When Naruto first saw the young woman kneel in front of him he couldn't make up the words that were running thru his mind. He was lost by the sheer beauty in front of him.

"Beautiful." Naruto muttered. A small blush appeared on her face before he heard her giggle.

"Why thank you Naruto." Before she kissed his forehead. Naruto blushed bright red.

"I'm sorry but may I know who you are and where I am? But most have you seen my mommy?" Naruto asked in a very shy and polite way. The tall man walked up to Naruto to greet him.

"Hello Naruto my name is ******." The brown haired man said.

"My name is ******." The young woman spoke her name.

"And my name is *****." Said the blue haired man.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your names. Could you please tell me your names again." Asked Naruto as he politely asked them for their names.

"It seems that you are not ready to call out our names just yet Naruto. As to whom we are. We are Zanpakutō spirits." The blue haired man said. Naruto tilted his head slightly and gave a confused look.

"Zanpakutō? What's a zanpakutō?" asked the confused blonde. The young woman thought it was cute the way he tilted his head and asked.

"Naruto a zanpakutō or Soul Slayer in a sword with unimaginable power. A zanpakutō spirit is born from a person's very soul. It is the very essences of a person's inner spiritual power. The spirit gains their abilities thru their wielder's spirit and will. The zanpakutō can either be an extension of your power or it could be your ally. But we will always be loyal to our master and lead them our strength when they are at their lowest." The brown haired man said. "By learning our name you will unlock our true power. From there we will teach you how to properly use our power so that you will be able to protect yourself."

"Naruto we are here to help you. To protect and guide you for you are the Child of Prophecy, my former master's reincarnation and the next Soul King."

"Your former master? Wait are you saying that you had a master before old man?" Asked a curious Naruto. The old man nodded.

"Yes Naruto my master was your first reincarnation. His name was Ichigo Kurosaki Tendo. (**I decided to add the last name. I will explain later**) Your grandfather." Naruto was caught off guard by that. The old man in front of him was his grandfather's zanpakutō spirit.

"R…really old man. You're my grandfather's zanpakutō." He nodded again. "Yes Naruto. I was grandfather's zanpakutō and this young woman right here was Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki Tendo's your grandmother's zanpakutō spirit." Now this completely stopped Naruto in his tracks. He was standing in front of his grandparents' zanpakutō spirits. Naruto was trying to find out things could get any better.

"You are my grandparents' zanpakutō spirits. Awesome they must have been super strong to have you guys as their zanpakutō." Said an excited Naruto. The young woman giggled at the blonde's antics.

"Yes Naruto there were indeed the strongest duo of all. Although they constantly bicker from time to time, they loved one another like each was their life holding onto each other until their final breath. Their love for each other was so strong that they would sacrifice themselves to protect one another and those they care about. With that in mind and soul they grew stronger each passing moment facing any and every challenge along the way." The woman said. Naruto looked at them with awe and respect. His grandparents' sound so cool. He only wished he met them. Maybe someday somehow he'll get the chance.

"I hate to interrupt but there is still the fact that we have some unfinished business to attend to." The blue haired man said. They turned to see that they were in a sewer like place. There were pipes on the ceilings and water on the floor. Naruto quickly hugged the woman beside him as he remembered how the villagers would throw him into the sewers or lock him so they could torture him. She hugged Naruto as she shoots him, calming him down.

"Wh…where are we? Wh…what is this place?" asked a scared Naruto.

"Naruto you have nothing to worry about for we are in your mindscape. The place we were in earlier was your inner world. A world wear it reflects on how a person's inner being should be. Naruto what we are about to do is that we are going to visit the being behind this whole mess. The Nine Tailed Fox." The blue haired man. Naruto's eyes went wide. The nine tails how could the nine tails be the reason for his pain and misery.

"B…but I taught the Fourth Hokage defeated the nine tails. How could that fox be the reason for everything that I've been thru." The three adults remained silent until they reached a giant cage. At the center of the cage there was tag with a symbol for 'SEAL' written on it. As the four approached the bars of the cage two reds eyes with slits opened and stared at them. Naruto hide behind the woman while the other two remain impassive.

"So my jailor finally greets me with his presence. How wonderful and he brought along a few guests as well." From the shadows emerged a massive reddish-orange fox with nine tails, three dark whiskers on each side of his face and his from eyes to the inside of his ears were black. Naruto slowly started to walk up to the cage as to where the others were. They were looking directly at the massive fox as it brought itself closer to the gate.

"I see that we finally get meet my jailor for the first time." the fox said.

"Y…you're the nine tails are…aren't you." Naruto asked in shaky voice. The fox just nodded.

"Yes Naruto. I'm the Nine Tailed Demon Fox that attacked the Leaf Village 5 years ago." The fox said. It all made sense now. The fourth didn't kill the fox. He sealed onside Naruto. That was the reason why the villagers hated him because he had the nine tails sealed inside him. Naruto had bangs covering as tears running down his cheeks.

"Why? WHY DID ATTACK THE VILLAGE? WHY DID YOU KILL SO MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE? WHY DID THE BASTARD FOURTH HOKAGE HAD TO SEAL YOU INSIDE ME? WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME? Why me? Why was I cursed to be hated by everyone including my own parents? Why?" all the pent up frustration. All those years of pain and frustration was being released. The woman wanted to comfort him but was stopped by the two men.

"He needs to do this on his own. Should we interfere he may still feel regret in years to come." The tall man said

"There are some battles that he needs to face on his own. His path is his own to choose. We can only guide him on his journey. Let's see what will happen for I believe he will choose the right path." The blue haired man said. The woman at them before looking at Naruto. If they was then she had believe in Naruto and hope for the best.

"I hope your right. Both of you. I will trust your judgment for now. Let's hope the outcome is as how describe it to be." The young woman said. The fox looked at Naruto with regret and hurt. He knew what Naruto was going thru and he had the rights to shout and curse as it was he who caused Naruto his family and forced his life into a living hell.

The fox sighed. "Naruto I understand why you are angry at me. It is true that I caused you so much and I regret everything that I've done. I never wanted to attack the Leaf Village but I was forced to." Naruto look at the giant fox with eyes wide. Someone forced him to attack the village. Who would do something like that?

"You see you are my third jinchuuriki. After Hashirama defeated 'Madara Uchiha' he sealed me away inside his wife Mito Uzumaki who became my first jinchuuriki. Overtime Mito grew old and Kushina Uzumaki your mother was" "THAT WOMAN IS NOT MY MOTHER." Naruto yelled out in rage. In his eyes Kushina was not nor will she ever be his mother.

"Very well. She became my second jinchuuriki. She then met the fourth and they both fell in love. After years of war were over they got married and had you and Tsubaki. On the night you were born a masked man claiming to be Madara Uchiha attacked her and ripped me out of her and used his Sharingan on me and forced me to attack the leaf. When I was finally out I was in front of the Shimigami and before I could get chance to escape I was sealed inside you. I wanted my freedom back so when I tried to escape my chakra surrounded your body but your own chakra and an unknown power had suppressed my power preventing me from escaping it allowed me to see what you saw. (Sigh). I wanted to help you to protect you ever since. Even if it was my fault I knew." everyone's eyes went wide what had just happened. Naruto was hugging the nine tails. He had tears running down his cheeks. The fox was surprised by this.

"I…I now know why you attacked the village. You never meant to hurt anyone. All you ever wanted was to be free. You are not some mindless animal that should be locked away. You are a being with a heart and conscious of your own. You deserve to be free fox." Naruto said surprising everyone even further. The fox was truly amazed by the little boy standing in front of him. It reminded him of his father Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki the sage of the six paths. The fox hugged him back like he was his own kit. The other three adults were amazed by what they had just witnessed. The nine tails a tailed beast said to be the embodiment of hatred was showing compassion. They smiled. If Naruto was able to change the beast that was filled with hatred then he will indeed be able to bring peace to the world.

"Naruto you truly are someone special. You're willing to forgive me even if was me who caused you so much pain." The fox said.

"You didn't cause any pain at all. You're just the victim of a mad man's ambition. If anything you're the reason I'm alive. Why we're alive for so long. You've protected me and healed me from those villagers. Even after so many beatings and abuse so you have nothing to be sorry for. Also I would to be your friend if it's ok with you." Naruto said as he gave him a foxy grin. The fox was surprised by this. Naruto wants to be friends with him. Someone aside from his father had accepted him. He never felt so happy. The fox smirked and nodded his head.

"Yes kit. I would really like to be your friend." Then Naruto smiled. "Well then let's introduce ourselves. My name is Naruto Tendo."

"Kurama. My name is Kurama the nine tailed fox and one of the nine tailed beast." Kurama said. The two then turned to the others who were waiting outside of the cage. "Now let's open this cage and let you out." But the young woman had tried to stop him.

"Naruto if you open that seal you'll be killed. The seal is linked with you. In exchange for Kurama's freedom you'll be throwing away your life." She said in a sad voice.

"I'm… I'm well aware of that concept Sode no Shirayuki." Naruto said surprising everyone. He just called her name. She knew that now he was ready to call the others names as well. Sode no Shirayuki felt so happy but Naruto gave her a sad look.

"Forgive me Sode no Shirayuki but I feel like I'm not the one who should wield your power nor am I the one who will unlock your full potential." Sode no Shirayuki felt sad that Naruto wasn't the one to wield her power and unlock her full potential. She then felt Naruto hugging her.

"But that doesn't mean we should give up. I know that out there is someone who will truly unlock your true potential and who knows she might even be grandma Rukia's reincarnation." Naruto said giving her some confidence.

Shirayuki just giggle. "I guess you're right. Maybe there is someone who will have both Rukia's temper and attitude along with her caring personality." Shirayuki said as she looked down at Naruto.

"Sode no Shirayuki. The White sleeved snow. Truly a fitting name for a goddess of snow." Naruto said with foxy grin making her blush. He then turned to the two men and over to them with confidence.

"I'm ready to call out your names." They nodded.

"Before you call our names. Tell us what you would do when we leaned you our power." Naruto looked them with confidence and determination.

"I would use your power to protect those I care about. To keep them save and face those that seek to harm them." The two smiled as it was the answer that they were looking for.

"Very well then Naruto. Now call fort my name. My name is" "ZANGETSU." Reddish black energy surrounded Naruto as he called fort the legendary Moon Slayer, Zangetsu. The zanpakutō of his grandfather Ichigo Kurosaki Tendo. A massive oversized, black khyber knife almost as tall as himself with a cloth-wrapped tang instead of a proper hilt and tsuba appeared in his hand but it didn't stop there as continued to change as Naruto was still releasing more spirit energy. Everyone was amazed as the spiritual pressure continues to build up. Zangetsu was even more surprised that Naruto had just pushed his power shikai up to bankai.

'Incredible in only a few seconds had he learned my name and he is able to push my power up to bankai. Not even Ichigo had achieved bankai until three month after learning my name. Naruto you truly are someone special.' Zangetsu smiled as he thought to himself. When reddish black energy started fade the sword in his hand had changed. Instead of an oversized black knife his sword shrinks down to a daitō with a black blade, hilt, and tsuba. The crossguard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji. Instead of the cloth his Shikai form had, a short length of chain with a broken link at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. In addition Naruto's blue t-shirt was replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with red lining, which is closed at his chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of Zangetsu himself.

"Bankai Tensa Zangetsu." Naruto called out. Sode no Shirayuki was amazed that Naruto had already mastered both the first release shikai and the final release bankai. 'Amazing he's mastered both Zangetsu's shikai and bankai after just calling out Zangetsu's name and now Tensa Zangetsu the Heavenly Chained Moon Slayer.' she knew right then that Naruto was Zangetsu's rightful wielder.

'Naruto you truly are destined for greatness.' As the energy had gathered around Tenza Zangetsu Naruto lipped into the air where the seal of the cage was and shouted.

"GETSUGA TENSHŌ." The seal was struck with crescent moon shape energy destroying the seal. Sode no Shirayuki was even more surprised.

'HE EVEN MASTERED THE GETSUGA TENSHŌ ALREADY. First he calls fort Zangetsu then achieves shikai and bankai at the same time and now he's mastered Zangetsu's most powerful attack the Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer or the "Piercer of Heaven" blast aka Getsuga Tenshō.' This was just too much for Shirayuki. It was one thing with Ichigo but Naruto was on a whole new level. The cage's seal and iron bars were broken down and Kurama stepped forward. He couldn't believe it. Naruto had freed him from his cage like he said.

"Naruto thank you for setting me free. You truly are one of a kind. Just like my old man." Kurama said "and now I would like to return the favor." Kurama started pumping his chakra sending to Naruto surrounding him with it.

"Kurama what's going on?" Naruto asked as Kurama's chakra started to surround his body.

"This is my gift to you Naruto. I'll enhance all your senses and give you all of my power. Then I'll disappear forever." Kurama said gaining a stunned look from everyone. They didn't expect this especially Naruto. He felt heart broken when Kurama said that. He didn't want to lose his friend.

"Kurama wh…what do you mean you'll disappear? Y…you can't go. Please Kurama you're my friend. I…I don't want to lose you." Naruto said as he hugged Kurama with tears running down his cheeks as he didn't want to lose his friend. Kurama gave Naruto a sad look.

"Naruto you need to understand. Even with the cage destroyed the seal that was placed on you drains me of my chakra and powers and converts it into your chakra. It was also made so that I will completely become one with your chakra." Kurama explained. They were surprised by this. If what Kurama says is true then there is nothing they could do.

"No there…has to…be another way. Please don't leave Kurama. Please." Naruto pleaded him. Even though he knew him for only a short time Naruto had grown rather close to Kurama and refuses to let anything happen to him.

"Maybe there is a way for Kurama to remain without the need to disappear." Everyone turned to see where the voice was coming from. There stood a hooded figure. And in his left hand was Tenza Zangetsu.

"Who are you? And why do you have Tenza Zangetsu with you?" Naruto asked him. The hooded figure smiled slightly. Of course Naruto wouldn't recognize him after all he's in his bankai form.

"I see you don't recognize me Naruto. After all this is the first time we're seeing each other in my bankai form and you already know me Naruto for I am in your hand." The figure said as he pulled out Tensa Zangetsu. Naruto's eyes went wide as he had figured out who it was.

"Zangetsu ojisan is that you?" Naruto asked the figure in front of him. He smirked.

"Naruto my name isn't Zangetsu. I'm in my bankai form." He said as he removed his hoodie. "My name is Tensa Zangetsu." Tensa Zangetsu said. Unlike his older form Tensa Zangetsu transforms into a teenage version of himself, 6' ft 1 in height and looks 17 years of age, with a noticeably slimmer build and slightly shorter hair. His attire is a more defined, robe-like version of his Shikai form's overcoat, minus the undershirt and sunglasses and with the addition of white lining and a hood. Sode no Shirayuki blushed a little at Tensa Zangetsu's appearance. After all Tensa Zangetsu was quite handsome. The blue haired zanpakutō spirit snickered at Sode no Shirayuki only to receive an elbow to ribs. He grunts in pain as Sode no Shirayuki just laughs at his misery. Tensa Zangetsu just sighs as Sode no Shirayuki acts the same Rukia does around Ichigo or any man that teases her except her older brother Byakuya.

"As I was saying Naruto there is a way to save Kurama but it's a 50/50 chance that it won't work or it could end up killing you." Tensa Zangetsu said getting shocked looks from everyone. Naruto looked at him before looking back at Kurama.

'There are something things worth risking and this is one of them.' Naruto thought to himself. 'I don't want lose Kurama or anyone here. And I really don't want to leave my new family either.' He then looked the blade in his hand. The vow he made when he accepted Zangetsu's power.

"I'll do it. I want to do it. To save Kurama I'll do whatever it takes. I made a vow that I would protect does I care about I will never go back on my word." Naruto said with determination in his eyes. Everyone in the room were surprised by Naruto's remark. Especially Kurama. The kid in front of him wanted to save him. To help him. Not a lot of people would do something like that for him.

"Naruto why are you going so far just for me to be saved. I have done nothing but bring you pain and suffering." Kurama asked. Naruto looked into the eyes of Kurama. He could that Naruto really does care for him.

"Because you're my friend Kurama and I made a promise that I will protect those I care about and you're one of them. When I was on death's steps who healed me, who was the one beside me and tried to keep me safe. It was you Kurama. You've been there for me since the day I was born and until now you're willing to sacrifice your power, body and soul for me to be safe. I could never turn my back on you; no I will do anything and everything that I can to save you. No matter what I'll never go back on my word. Believe it." Naruto said as shows how much he cares for his friend.

"Very well then Naruto. I accept. And thank you for being my friend Naruto." Kurama said with a smile. Naruto just gave him a foxy grin before he turned to Tensa Zangetsu.

"We're ready Tensa Zangetsu." Naruto said. Tensa Zangetsu looked at them as he nodded.

"Once this starts there is no turning back. Are you willing to put everything on the line for this?" Tensa Zangetsu asked one last time.

They nodded. "We're sure Tensa Zangetsu." Satisfied with the answer he received Tensa Zangetsu began the preparations.

"Kurama what I'm about to ask you is to merge with Naruto's soul. From there you will lose your demonic essence forever. How you may ask? It was the same with Ichigo when he mastered hollowfication. A hollow is practically a demon soul that consumes souls to become stronger. Hollowfication on the other hand is a soul reaper with hollow powers. But that is for another time. Kurama are you willing to give up your demon half forever and lend your strength to Naruto?" the Zanpakutō spirit asked. The giant fox nodded. "I am."

"Very well then. Now you shall be one with Naruto and you'll become his new zanpakutō and a celestial beast. Which means that you will no longer be a demonic entity of living chakra but a being of great power, a Zanpakutō and a guardian. Do you accept the terms Kurama?" Tensa Zangetsu asked. Kurama was surprised by what Tensa Zangetsu had just said. Him a celestial beast. Is that even possible. But he also thought about being a guardian and Naruto's zanpakutō. Kurama smiled. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad being a guardian and Naruto's zanpakutō.

"I accept the terms Tensa Zangetsu. I will become Naruto's new zanpakutō and a guardian." Kurama said with a grin. He nodded before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto fist bump with Kurama but before that pierce him with my blade. Now before you get the wrong idea the reason is that we want get rid of the demon part of him. You see chakra beasts like Kurama cannot unleash their full powers so long as they have your demon part which is holding you back. It was same thing with hollows. A zanpakutō cleanses a hollow spirit from its demonic aura and the soul is free and reborn as a newborn child or sent to heaven. We're going to do the same thing with Kurama. But since Kurama is connected to your soul there is the possibility that neither one of you would survive this was what I meant earlier." Zangetsu said as he looked at the two.

"I'll still do it. I will save Kurama. Are you ready Kurama because I know I am?" Naruto said as prepared Tensa Zangetsu in hand. Kurama looked at Naruto and smirked.

"You know it kit. Let's do this." Naruto leaped into the air and struck Tensa Zangetsu into Kurama's chest. He roared in pain but bared the pain. Tensa Zangetsu placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto concentrate your spiritual pressure and chakra into the blade in your hand. Focus on the task at hand. Abandon your fear, never stop, move forward and never turn back." Tensa Zangetsu said as Naruto started to channel his own chakra and reaitsu or spiritual pressure into the blade. Kurama remained calm even though the pain was unbearable. He concentrated on Naruto's chakra and reaitsu starting to take effect on his body. He could feel his demon half slowly being ripped out of him. Naruto pulled Tensa Zangetsu out of Kurama as a giant black nine tailed fox with yellow eyes stood there glaring and growling at him. It attacked but Naruto used Getsuga Tenshō by adding his chakra to the attack and destroyed the demonic beast vaporizing it completely. Kurama stood up after being separated from the demon half of his, he somehow felt even stronger than before. He felt as if there was nothing holding him back anymore. That his power was now on a whole new level.

"This is incredible. My powers are stronger than ever now. Kit we did it. Hahaha. We really did it." Kurama said as he looked at Naruto and company. Naruto was jumping up and down, Sode no Shirayuki just giggled, Tensa Zangetsu and the blue haired man smirked at a job well done.

"We did it. We really saved Kurama." Naruto said excitedly as he was able to save his friend. But it was far from over.

"Yes but now Naruto you and Kurama must fist bump. Concentrate on your souls and powers becoming as one. Naruto call fort Kurama's powers as your zanpakutō. Awaken his powers." Tensa Zangetsu said as the two as instructed. They fist bumped. Kurama and Naruto started to focus their powers as their try to become one. Naruto cleared his mind and slowly started the hidden powers within him for him to create his new zanpakutō thru Kurama.

"Awaken the strength that was kept hidden from you. Awaken your power and bring fort a new being. Awaken your inner power. Awaken from your slumber my zanpakutō KURAMA." A powerful roar was unleashed as a blinding light


	4. Chapter 4:ZANPAKUTOS AND TRAINING PART I

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I had three things going on plus my parents took away my laptop for two months due to an incident which caused me not being able to update sooner. **

**The first reason was that I had 4 of my cousins weddings to care of. It was hectic and tiring. **

**Next was that I've been having a serious case of writer's block. I couldn't figure out how this chapter was going to come out and with my college courses and assignments it was nearly impossible for me to finish this story. **

**And finally I'm going to be blunt so don't take this the wrong way but TO ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKING COCK SUCKING TIME WASTING BITCHING WHORES THAT SENT ME THE FUCKING PMs SHIT LISTEN UP. THERE IS A LIMIT TO EVERYTHING. SO IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR LIFE TO BE CURSED RIGHT DOWN TO THE PITS OF HELL BEFORE LIVING IT FIRST HAND THEN NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER INVOLVE A MAN'S OR A WOMAN'S FAMILY OR CALLING OUT THEIR FAMILIES BECAUSE I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOUR NIGHTMARES LOOK LIKE PLUSHY ANIMALS IN COMPARISON. GOT THAT. AND ONE MORE THING NEVER CALL ME FANBOY OR FANGIRL. **

**I AIN'T LIKE THOSE OTHER COCKSUCKERS WHO WORSHIP THE MAN THAT RUINED THE NARUTO SERIES. IF I WAS THE OWNER HINATA WOULD HAVE MARRIGED KIBA DESPITE MY DISLIKE FOR HER. AT LEAST SHE WOULD BE HAPPY WITH SOMEONE THAT LOVES HER AND NARUTO WOULD BE WITH SAKURA. Like I said I was being blunt. **

**So enjoy and no hard feelings.  
**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: THE ZANPAKUTOS, SENSEI'S AND TRAINING PART I

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

"Awaken the strength that was kept hidden from you. Awaken your power and bring fort a new being. Awaken your inner power. Awaken from your slumber my zanpakutō KURAMA." A powerful roar was unleashed as a blinding golden light with yellow flames engulfed around Naruto and Kurama.

The two were surrounded by the powerful flames as Kurama started to morph into its zanpakutō form. The flames started to form the katana blade in Naruto's hand. The blade itself was orange and was as tall as him with a nine pointed star guard which looked like fox tails, a reddish orange tsuba and the hilt was a fox head. Naruto instead of wearing his shihakushō from earlier was replaced with a white kimono like shirt and a long sleeved, ankle length reddish orange coat with four small yet thin yellow ropes that attached them together and black flames at the edge of the sleeves, collar and bottom of the coat. Naruto opened his blue sapphire eyes were replaced with blood red ones with slits to see the magnificent blade in his hand. His fingernails grew long and sharp and teeth bared sharp as daggers. Then the coat was starting to glow in a golden yellowish orange flames burning on top of it.

His blood red eyes then changed to golden yellow ones with slits in each eye. He was wearing now a chakra shroud with six magatama markings around his neck, two distinctive pieces of hair-like horns resembling the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette, his whiskers were darker and were rectangular in shape, swirl designs that resemble the Uzumaki clan's symbol and his whole body expect his face were glowing golden yellow. The patterns on the shroud usually extend partway down to his arms and legs, though in some instances they can extend further along the body.

The Eight Trigrams Seal and the Reaper Death Seal that were invisible on his stomach were also visibly showing. His blade changed into a blood red blade with two fox heads as the side guard of the sword while the guard itself was gold with a large red diamond with a slit in the center and an oval red ruby with a slit at the top of the hilt. The grip of the sword was black with red flames and blade remained the same length.

"Bankai Kyuubi Kurama." Naruto said as he held the Nine Tailed Kurama or Kyuubi Kurama in his hand and pointed at the empty cage.

"Kit it seems we did it. You finally did it. You achieved both shikai and bankai. Just you did with Zangetsu." Said an excited angelic yet feminine voice. Everyone turned to see where the voice came from. They were surprised to see a young reddish orange haired woman in her early 20s. She was 5' ft 3, had red eyes with slits, a cute nose, fair skin, an hour glass figure, large DD-cup breasts, luscious red lips, slender body with amazing curves that most men would describe as sexy; her long reddish orange hair reached down to her back, a pair of cute fox ears on her head, three dark whiskers on each cheek and nine fox tails. She wore a red kimono and robe with orange flames that showed a little of her large DD-cup breasts and traditional Japanese women's slippers.

Naruto's jaw dropped and he was blushing a little when he saw the fox-like woman, the two male zanpakutō spirits were also blushing while Sode no Shirayuki was feeling a little jealous when she saw her chest area then saw her own but she was glad that she had another female zanpakutō companion to talk too. The fox-like woman saw how Naruto was looking at her and decided to tease him a little. She walked up to him, got down to his height and gave him a seductive look and smile.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun." She said in an innocent yet seductive voice before she gently gave him a kiss on his forehead. Naruto was red as a tomato and steam came out of his ears and at the top of his head as he was spouting gibberish. The blue haired man grumbled under his breath how lucky Naruto was to get the fox-like woman's attention only to receive an elbow to the ribs from Sode no Shirayuki. Then Naruto noticed that there was something familiar about this woman. Naruto tilted his head in confusion to see where he had seen her before. Then it hit him when he saw her fox tails.

"Kurama is that you?" Naruto asked surprising everyone in the room. This woman right here was Kurama the nine tailed fox. The fox-like woman smiled, placed him on her lap and gave him a hug as she gently ran her hand thru his golden yellow locks.

"Yes kit it's really me. Naruto I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me. Because of you I'm free and given a second chance at redemption and I'm no longer a demon. You've made me a guardian and your zanpakutō. You were also willing to sacrifice your own life for me to be safe. I don't know if I'll be able to repay you for how much you've done for me." She said with a sad smile and small tears running down her cheeks. Naruto saw this and hugged her. He then wiped away her tears and gently kissed her forehead before looking into her red orbs and smiled.

"Kurama I didn't save because I needed to. I saved you because I wanted to. You've been there for me when I had no one was there for me, you kept me safe, alive and strong. You've protected me. If anything I should be the one thanking you. But I know now we're both alive and safe so that's more than enough for me. Now then please wipe those tears off your beautiful face Kura-chan because I don't want to see you crying ever again. And I'll make sure you never cry again. Believe it." Naruto said with a foxy grin. Kurama blushed a little when Naruto called her beautiful before she smiled and wiped away her tears. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see it was Tensa Zangetsu with a small smirk on his face and Sode no Shirayuki giving her a warm smile.

"Naruto's right Kurama. You shouldn't be crying for there is nothing to cry about. You were the first person who cared for Naruto when no one was there for him. Without you we wouldn't be here and neither would Naruto." Tensa Zangetsu said as he tried to make her feel better. Sode no Shirayuki held both of Kurama's hand and said.

"He's right Kurama-chan. Without you Naruto wouldn't be here. Those that have harmed him are blinded by their own hatred. Now please stop blaming yourself for no one blames you for what happened to Naruto. You're a good person Kurama-chan please you know you never wanted to harm him and you care for Naruto. So please stop beating the bush on this matter ok." The ice zanpakutō said as she tried to give the fox like woman some confidence while trying to help her up. Kurama smiled as she got up to her feet.

"Thank you Zangetsu, Sode no Shirayuki for your confidence in me but most of all thank you Naruto-kun for giving me a chance at redemption." Kurama hugged the two zanpakutō spirits before hugging Naruto and giving him another kiss on the cheek this time. Naruto blushed once more before scratching the back of his head sheepishly while giving her a foxy grin. Then Naruto turned his attention to the blue haired man. He walked over to him and gave a confident smile while the blue haired spirit smirked and ruffled the blonde's hair.

"You did well Naruto. I must say I'm quite impressed that you've achieved both shikai and bankai from the both of them." His smirked dropped and was replaced with a serious look on his face.

"But what will you do when I lend you my powers Naruto. Will you use my powers for own needs or will you use them for only fighting strong opponents. Will you use my powers and abilities for your selfish desire and have me used like a slave?" He asked Naruto completely shocking him and everyone in the room as Naruto's bangs covered his eyes. How could someone ask something so selfish after seeing what Naruto has done to protect those he cares about? Kurama was furious. How dare he ask Naruto something like that after seeing what he's done for her and everyone else here? She wanted to strangle him until Tensa Zangetsu stopped her.

"Let's see what the outcome of this conversation Kurama. I have confidence that Naruto will see thru his deception." Tensa Zangetsu said with a small smile while putting his faith in Naruto. Kurama just sighed and decided to trust him on this one. She just hoped that what Tensa Zangetsu said was true otherwise heads are gonna roll.

"Well Naruto what's your answer. Will you use me like a slave or will you have me used to your own personal needs." The blue haired zanpakutō spirit asked with his arms crossed over his chest as he was starting to get impatient as Naruto still silent. How was he supposed to answer something like that? Because Naruto knew he couldn't predict the future but he knew he'll never ever use anyone or his zanpakutō for his own personal needs or selfish desire. Naruto looked back at Kurama and smiled then turned to the blue haired spirit. He gave him a foxy grin and a look of pure determine.

"I know that I can't predict the future or if I'll even use any of you for my own use. But if there is one thing that I'll never ever do and that is use you as a slave or use you like some kind of tool for my own personal gains. You are my Zanpakuto. You are a part of me as are Kurama and Zangetsu. You are my friends, my mentors and most of all you're my family. And I'll never use my family as a slave or betray your trust."

"I made a vow that I would protect my family and those I care about. No matter what I'll go back on my word. That's my nindo. My ninja way." Naruto said with the utmost confidence and seriousness in his voice. The blue haired spirit tried to detect if Naruto was lying or not. True to his word he couldn't find any signs of foul play or lies within the young blonde's words. It showed that this boy was sincere and had earned the right to wield his powers and has the right to him his zanpakutō as Naruto is now his new master.

The blue haired smiled as he walked up to him. He crutched down to Naruto's height and gave him a two finger poke on the forehead. "Itai (Ouch). Hey that hurt. Why did you that for?" Naruto said as he rubbed his forehead with a small pout. He just chuckled.

"That was my way of saying congratulations for being able to pass my test. Unlike some hot heads." He said looking at Kurama who only looked away with an embarrassed blush over her cheeks, her arms crossed under her chest and pouted.

"You were able see right thru my test to see both your resolve and your will should you have misused the power and gifts that you have earned. And I must say how impressed I am with your answer and your determination. As of this moment I am your zanpakutō Naruto. My power is yours to wield and to command." He said as a sword appeared from out of nowhere and into his hand.

He gave the sword to Naruto. "Now call out my name Naruto. Call out my name and claim me as your zanpakutō." Naruto pulled the blade out and pointed it at the ceiling and said.

"Descend from the heavens above and strike thy enemies with all thy might. SORA NO RYū ARASHI (Sky Storm Dragon)." Eight colors of flames red, blue, green, yellow, pink, white, black and orange erupted from the ground beneath him and surrounded Naruto as the blade in his hand began to change its appearance. A long whitish silver blade as tall as him appeared, the grip was a silver handle with a cone shaped hilt. The guard of the sword was a dragon's head in the center with a small ruby in its mouth and two blue sapphire eyes while the outer guard was a pair of dragon wings. The blade was pure white with silver lacing making it shine and allows the wielder to cut his opponents and anything down to size.

Naruto's chakra shroud vanished and was replaced with a whitish blue long-sleeved, ankle-length coat or shihakushō with blue lining, which is closed at his chest and sleeves and left to flare out into ragged ends while on his back was a printed picture of a white dragon surrounded by the colored balls of energy, white pants and a pair of white boots with silver highlights and blue lining. On each of his sleeves were four gems stones describing the same colors of the flames that surround him? On his left arm sleeve were red, orange, yellow and white and on his right arm sleeve were pink, blue, green and black.

Each gem represents a certain element. Red is for fire. Blue is for water. Green is for earth. Yellow is for lightning. Pink is for wind. Orange is for healing any and all injuries including neutralizing poisons and diseases with the ability to study, memorize and understand and learn how to cure the poison/disease and being able to combine the elements of the other gems to form sub-elements like wood, snow, ice, lava and so on. White is for life and light. And black is for death and darkness. These two also represent both Yin and Yang.

But it didn't stop there as his shihakushō started to grow a pair of wings and a dragon tail on his back with dragon picture still intact. They were scaly and from the neck right down to the tail were small scaly spikes. A dragon head like amulet appeared facing down on the chest of his shihakushō. His hands and feet were turned into dragon claws and his eyes were icy cold blues with silver slits. His blade transformed from slivery white into an ice cold blue with two dragon heads as the side guard while in the center of the blade holds a blue sapphire sphere with a silver slit in the center of it. There were silver engraved writing into it. It said (天の龍, Ten no Ryū) The Heavenly Dragon. The eight gems that were on his sleeves glowed and each of them released a small ball size energy ball that surrounded Naruto from behind. All and all he had achieved his third and final bankai and has learned the names of all his zanpakutōs. As the flames die down Naruto immerges from the tower of flames standing before everyone as his achieved yet another bankai.

"Bankai Kōtei no Ryū ō (King of the Imperial Dragons)." Naruto said as he brought the blade down to his side gripping it tightly and swung it to the side as the wind blew from where he was standing before pointing it at the zanpakutō spirits with a foxy grin on his face. He did it. He finally did it. He had achieved all three bankai's of his zanpakutōs. He now held the power to protect those he cared about. And of course he had the power to protect his new family. Tensa Zangetsu smiled as he changed back into his shikai self once more while Kurama and Sora no Ryū Arashi remained the same as they were before. They were proud of Naruto. Now they knew they can start his training in properly using his zanpakutōs and his soul reaper powers. Then everyone noticed that Naruto started to fade away.

"Wha…what's going on? What's happening to me?" Naruto asked as he noticed his body was slowly fading away into nothingness. Zangetsu just smiled slightly and walked up to him.

"Naruto you have nothing to worry about. You're just waking up from your earlier shock. That's all. Now then why don't you return to your mothers and senseis'? I'm sure they're worried about you. And don't worry we have a mental link so we can communicate with you whenever you are in need of advise or how to use our powers." Zangetsu said as he ruffles Naruto's hair a little. Naruto just smiled at his zanpakutō spirit.

"I guess I'll see you guys later then. And again I'm glad to have met all of you." Naruto said as he vanishes out of their site. "And remember Naruto. Abandon your fear Naruto, face forward, move forward, never turn back. Retreat and you will age, hesitate and you will die." Suddenly a shadowy figure immerged from the shadow. He was 3'ft6, albino white from head to toe with three whiskers on each cheek; spiky albino white hair, his teeth were black and his eyes were sickly yellow. His attire was a white shirt, long white pants, an ankle long white cloak with black flames and white boots. All and all this was Naruto's Inner Hollow. He was a carbon copy of the original Naruto and he had a sadistic grin on his face.

"**Aw man Naruto's gone and I didn't chance to introduce myself. Oh well I'll just wait until he wakes up and strike when least's expects it. Then I'll take over this body and make it my own**." The hollow said as he let out a sickly sadistic laugh. What he didn't notice was Kurama sneaking up behind him locking him in a half nelson headlock. The hollow boy struggled to break free from the fox like woman's hold.

"You will do no such thing young man. You may be his hollow self and the other half of Zangetsu but I will not allow you to do as you please. Just because you're his darkest intensions are both selfish and sadistic doesn't mean anything to us and know this as long as we're here you will not corrupt Naruto. Do you understand?" Kurama said as she added more pressure on her hold. (**And yes she knows who or what hollow Naruto truly is thanks to the stab she received from Naruto where Zangetsu's memories where shown to her who the hollow truly was.**)

"**HEY LET ME YOU OLD HAG I HAVE TO CHALLENGE NARUTO TO SEE IF HE'S WORTHY OF BEING KING BECAUSE I WILL NOT BE CALLED OR USED BY A WEAKLING THAT CAN'T EVEN PUT UP A DECENT FIGHT AND NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME. NOT THAT OLD GEZZER.**" points at Zangetsu. "**NOT THE PRETTY DRAGON BOY**." points at Sora no Ryu Arashi. "**AND ESPECIALLY NOT YOU AND THAT ICE COLD OLD HAGS. I WILL CLAIM MY THRONE AND I WILL BE KING. I SAID LET ME RIGHT NOW YOU BITCHING SMELLY HAIRY OLD FOX HAG**." Suddenly the room temperature dropped drastically as cold air filled the room and huge amounts of killing intent or k.i and powerful spiritual pressure or reaitsu filled the room. The two male zanpakutō spirits wisely stepped back far enough as they knew things were about to get real ugly especially when you're in the presence of two powerful yet deadly women. The hollow looked at the women and nearly pissed himself as he saw what was to be the scariest thing that anything or any man would fear for their lives. A woman's fury.

The snow goddess was red instead white thanks to her built up rage and it started a major blizzard and Kurama was on fire. And I mean literally on fire as it surrounded her from head to toe and due to being nine tailed fox that had a huge advantage over fire and her fingernails and teeth grew sharper as her whiskers grew even darker. The hollow Naruto was scared as he was starting to regret what he said to these two women in front of him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US YOU LITTLE SHIT ASS FUCKING PIECE OF HOLLOW SHIT." Kurama and Sode no Shirayuki yelled out before giving the hollow boy a major beat down. The male zanpakutōs were almost feeling sorry the poor guy. Almost. After all he had it coming when he practically insulted to women that can beat you to death and also remove the very thing that makes you a man in which the two men unconsciously grabbed as Kurama gave a powerful kick to the said hollow boy as he sang like a canary and falls to his knees as holds his manhood in pain. Guess he'll be pissing blood for the next few weeks. After a black and blue bloody beat down Kurama and Sode no Shirayuki finally calmed down they turned to the beaten up HNaruto on the floor with bruises and claw like marks on his body.

"Now then young man if you ever disrespect your elders ever again or try to take over Naruto's body. Well we don't want a repeat of what just happened now do we." Kurama said with a sickly sweet smile on their faces while behind her appeared an image of her nine tailed fox form with a face that practically screamed bloodlust. HNaruto (Hollow Naruto) shook him negatively as he didn't want that sort of beating from these two women ever again.

"So will be a good boy and listen to us and not make any more mishaps right." Sode no Shirayuki said sick sweet smile as HNaruto was starting to feel his legs being frozen due to Sode no Shirayuki's power. He quickly agreed as he didn't want to be turned into a frozen ice block nor did he want to be burned to a fiery crisp or suffer another one of those beating.

"**Ok ok. I'm sorry. I'll listen and be a good boy from now on. I'll behave I swear just stop before you turn me into an ice block."** HNaruto pleaded her as the ice had already reached up to his neck. The women turned to each other and simultaneously nodded to each other before freeing the albino from his frozen torture block. He was cold and covered in bruises. Sode no Shirayuki smiled as gently picked him up and placed him on her lap. Kurama started to heal him while Shirayuki tried to relieve the pain away with her ice healing. HNaruto was surprised by this. First they beat him up now they start to heal him. Kurama saw the look on his face with a small smile and decided to give him his answer.

"If you're wondering why we're healing you it's because despite everything that you just said and the beating we gave you you're still a child and a part of Naruto soul. The part where he has felt the pain of betrayal, misery, abuse, abandoned and many more. Yet despite all that you are willing to help to protect from his insecurity and his pain by trying to play his darker side and by fighting you you're making him stronger as well teaching him on how to use his hollow powers am I right?" Kurama said surprising the young hollow boy. How did she find out about that? It's true that despite his hollow like personality which can be a bit sadistic he wants to help Naruto become stronger and help him master his hollowfication so he can face anything or anyone with ease.

"**H…how did know about that?"** shuttered the HNaruto. Kurama smiled and gently kissed his forehead. The poor hollow boy was turned bright red. **(I don't know if he could blush or not so I just added it in.)**

"A woman's intuition is never wrong and plus a mother has to know how her son thinks and acts don't you know?" Kurama said with a smile surprising everyone in the room. None more than HNaruto. Sode no Shirayuki saw what Kurama was trying to do and smiled. She wants to treat HNaruto like her own child as she saw Naruto as one. She knew despite the things he's about and to them she's still willing to look passed it and show her love and compassion as a mother to the little boy in front of her. Whether he is a hollow or not.

"**M…Mother? Are you saying that yo…you want to be my mother?" **HNaruto said with a little shuttered voice. Did he hear her right? Did she say she wants to be his mother? Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox now zanpakutō and guardian wants to be his mother. His mother. He couldn't help but feel happy as he now a mother.

"That's right my little Shiro-chan (White). From now on I will be your mother as well as Sode no Shirayuki if you are with Shira-chan." Kurama asked Sode as she was hoping that Shirayuki would also like to be a mother. Sode no Shirayuki looked at Kurama then down to Shiro who was still sitting on her lap as the little hollow boy tilted his head as he was confused as to what the snow zanpakutō was thinking right now. To Shirayuki Shiro looked cute in a hollow boy way cute but cute none the less before she smiled and kissed his forehead. The poor boy turned bright red once more. She gently ran her hand thru his spiky albino white hair.

"Yes Kurama-chan I would also love to be Shiro-chan's mother but I'd rather be his Oba-chan (Aunt). What do you say Shiro? Would you like both me and Kurama to be your mother and aunt?" Sode no Shirayuki asked Shiro starred into her icy blue eyes before he happily hugged her waist with small tears running down his cheeks.

"**YES YES YES. I would love to have the two of you as my mother and aunt."** Shiro said before let's go Sode no Shirayuki and hugged Kurama's waist.

"Also from now on your name is Shiro. I don't think it'llbe polite for us to be our son hollow all the time don't you think sochi-kun?" Kurama said as she gently nuzzled his cheeks with hers which made Shiro giggle a little.

"**Kaa-chan stop. I'm ticklish like Naruto nii-san (brother). And yes I like my name very much Kurama kaa-chan. Thank you." **Shiro said with a foxy grin much like Naruto's. The two male zanpakutō's were both amazed and happy. It was every woman's dream to become a mother and for a child no matter who they were/are is to have parents especially a loving and caring mother in their lives. The two male walked up to them as Sora no ryū arashi gently placed his hand on Kurama's shoulder. She looked up to him and him as Sora gave her a small yet gentle smile.

"You'll be a great mother Kurama-chan. I just know it." Sora said as a blush appeared on the fox woman's face. Sora believed in her as she would be a great mother. Kurama didn't know why but she felt butterflies in her stomach and her face heat up even more. Did she start developing feeling for the dragon zanpakutō? Cold silvery blue orbs met blood red ones as a smile appeared on her red lips as she gave the blue haired male a kiss on the cheek. The said man was blushing furiously. He didn't think Kurama would be so bold as to kiss him. Especially in front of everyone. Zangetsu smirked and Sode no Shirayuki let out a small giggle as the older zanpakutōs thought how cute of a couple the two would make. Shiro felt a little jealous as he thought Sora was trying to steal Kurama, his new mother away from him.

"**Hey back off. She's mine. You will not take my kaa-chan from me."** Shiro said as he possessively hugged his arms around her knees while glaring at Sora no Ryū Arashi. He was quite possessive of his new mother and he wasn't going to let anyone take her away from her. The two adults looked at the little hollow boy before they laughed. Shiro tilted his head as he had a confused look on his face. Why were they laughing? Did he do something to make laugh? They finally stopped laughing and turned back to Shiro. Sora just smiled as he ruffled Shiro's spiky white hair.

"Shiro why would you think that I would separate you from Kurama. I would never think of something like that. You deserve to have a mother just like any other child on this earth. Besides it's not like Kurama and I could run away from Naruto's Soulscape. We're his zanpakutōs and we swore that we would protect and help our master no matter what. We won't abandon him just like Kurama would never abandon you. Ok so stop being so paranoid for I truly have no intentions of separating Kurama from you and you from her." Sora said as Shiro looked at him before at up to his mother who gave him a gentle smile.

"Shiro-chan I would never abandon my sochi. Not for power, not for Madara's head on a spike which I wouldn't mind having though" Everyone sweatdropped when she said that. "And not even for a chance for slaying Madara's sorry ass as I torture him ever slowly and painfully as I remove his manhood and shove it down his throat." Kurama said as she let out sickly sweet giggle. Everyone sweatdropped even more and felt a shiver run down their spines. May Hiruka-sama have mercy for poor bastard's soul as they knew it's only a matter of time before Kurama gets her hands on him there's bound to be hell to pay for messing with an angry woman? Especially if she's a raging Nine Tailed Fox, The Queen of the Bijuu (Tailed Beast).

When Kurama realized she was unconsciously letting her plans on torturing Madara she felt an embarrassed blush creep up and nervously scratched the back of her head. "I was rambling on about my plans on torturing Madara out loud wasn't I." Everyone nodded simultaneously. "Sorry that tends to happen sometimes .The point is this Shiro. No matter what happens I'll never ever abandon you. Ok. You're my son and I'll always be here for you." Kurama said as she picked Shiro up in her arms and gently kissed his cheeks as she laid his head on her shoulder. Shiro didn't know why but he felt tears running down his cheeks. He was both happy and relieved that Kurama wasn't going to abandon him and that she will always be there for him as he silently cried on her shoulder. (**Thought I put in a mother-son moment. Like I said every child deserves a mother even Shiro. So don't judge me.)**

"Shh…shh. It's ok. It's ok. There there Shiro-chan. Everything's going to be alright especially with me and your new tou-san (dad/father) here. Isn't that Sora-koi (love)?" Kurama said as both Shiro and Sora looked at her completely surprised by what she had just said. The two males were staring at her like she had grown two heads. Did they hear her right? 'Did she just call Sora/me koi and my/Shiro's new tou-san?' They thought at the same time. Kurama tilted her head as she looked them with a confused look on her face. Did she say something wrong?

"Hey are you two ok? Hey you two snap out of it?" Kurama said as she snapped her fingers waking them from their daze. There was an awkward silence between the three of them. Sora decided to break the silence.

"K…Kurama did you just" but Kurama cuts him off. "Yes Sora I did call you koi and named you Shiro's new tou-chan (dad/daddy). Why don't you want me to call you that and be a proud father for his son?" Kurama said with her fists by her hips as she stood on toes. Nose to nose. Their lips were merely inches away from each other. Sora no Ryu Arashi was starting to sweat a little. He didn't want to face her wrath yet he didn't know whether to choose to accept his feeling for the fox woman and Shiro as his son. To accept them as his wife and son. On the sidelines Zangetsu was smirking at the sire sight of the fiasco while Sode no Shirayuki was giggling like a schoolgirl. This reminded them of the time where Rukia practically had Ichigo whipped during her pregnancy. Poor Ichigo suffered severely under his wife's uncontrollable mood swings. From ridicules cravings to massive kicks, quarrellings and several blocks to the head. Her former mistress was indeed a handful. Yet despite everything that Rukia put Ichigo thru he still loved her dearly and she him. They were even happier when the girls were born.

Sora and Kurama heard giggling sound and to see the two older zanpakutōs enjoying their little quarrel like they were an old married couple from a hilarious TV show. "WHAT'S SO DAMM FUNNY?" The two shouted in unison while glaring at the older duo. The look on their faces never left.

"Oh nothing really. Expect for the fact that the two of you are arguing like an old married couple who couldn't decide on what name their soon to be born child." Zangetsu said with a confident smirk on his face. This made both Sora and Kurama blushed until they were as identical as a ripped tomato. Shirayuki was holding her sides while laughing her ass off. This was funniest thing she had since Byakuya and Rukia's childhood friend Renji Abarai had tried to castrate Ichigo for having sex with Rukia before wedlock. It took 12 men and women including Rukia calm the two men down as both men mostly Byakuya after they chased a near fully naked Ichigo around their new home threatening to cut his balls off for deflowering his pride which would be his sister Rukia with his zanpakutō Senbonzakura.

Then everything was settled after a long non-ball/manhood removal threats conversation the four had decided that both Ichigo and Rukia should be married. Renji was heartbroken that he and Rukia couldn't be more than just friends but he learned that as long as she's happy that's all it matters and moved on to love someone else. Byakuya warned him should Rukia shed tears or make her unhappy Soul king or not **(THAT'S RIGHT ICHIGO'S THE NEW SOUL KING IN A DIFFERENT WORLD AFTER THEIR WORLD WAS DESTROYED.)** he will make Ichigo's life a living hell. After Sode no Shirayuki had stopped laughing she composed herself with a big smile on her face.

"I haven't laughed this much since Ichigo ran from Renji and Byakuya chasing and threatening to cut his balls for having sex with my former mistress Rukia. Any who the two of you need to work things out right here and now. Sora do you like the Kurama-chan over here."

"**Shirayuki obasan what going on? Hey oji-san (old man/uncle) do you know what going on here cause I'm completely clueless." **Shiro asked Zangetsu.

"It seems that Shirayuki is trying to get them together. But this is an adult matter so let's have at that ok Shiro." Shiro just nodded his head. It was their problem so they should find a way to fix it.

"I'll ask again. Sora no Ryū Arashi do you like this beautiful and sexy nine tailed vixen here." Sode no Shirayuki asked him in a voice that was two sweet as she pointed at Kurama. Sora just realized that there will be pain if gave the wrong answer. Not just one but three of them will hurt him. Yet he also wanted to admit his feeling for red haired vixen. He looked at Kurama's direction and gave her a gentle smile.

"Yes Shirayuki. I like her. I really her a lot. She's beautiful, a dedicated zanpakutō, mother and guardian. She's loyal and caring. Anyone and I mean anyone would be lucky to have her as a wonderful mother and as a beautiful lover." Sora no Ryū Arashi said with such passion. Kurama was blushing up a storm when he said that. Did he really feel that way about her? She felt butterflies in her stomach again, her heart was beating faster than before and her face heating up. Was she? Yes she knew now she was in love with the dragon zanpakutō as he has felt the same way for her. Sode no Shirayuki smiled and turned her attention to the young vixen.

"Now then Kurama do you feel the same way about Sora no Ryū Arashi." Shirayuki asked her in the same sweet voice. Kurama already knew her answer. She couldn't deny her feeling for she was indeed in love with him. Kurama looked into his eyes with a beautiful smile before she walked up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. Sora froze a second before he returned the kiss with equal passion. Sode no Shirayuki was blushing. She didn't think that Kurama would be this bold as t o kiss him immediately but she was happy for the two of them. Zangetsu had a smirk on his face and Shiro was happily jumping around for now he had a new tou-chan. And someone who will make his mother very happy. After for the need of oxygen the two lovers separated as they looked into each other's eyes before looking back at Sode no Shirayuki. Kurama smirked as she had won the lottery.

"Well Shirayuki-chan does that answer your question." She said as the two saw a smile appeared on the snow zanpakutō's face.

"Yes. Yes it does. Because now the two of you are lovers and parents." Shirayuki gestured Shiro to come forward. "Now then Sora Kurama what do you say now that your son is here?" Shirayuki said as she gently pushed Shiro over to them. Sora smiled as he picked up his new son in his arms.

"Shiro from this fort the six of us including Naruto are a family. I'll always be there for you son and your mother. We're a family and we're apart of Naruto's soul. We'll always be together no matter what. I will love you and your mother with all my heart. Now and forever." Sora no Ryū Arashi said as looked at his new son. Shiro had tears running his cheeks. He didn't know what to say. Not did have a mother but now a father as well. He has a family now. He felt so happy that he hugged his new father.

"**DADDY."** Shiro latched onto him as he happily cried in his father's shoulder. Kurama and Sora tried to soothing him as they calmed him down. After things had calmed down Shiro looked Sora and asked.

"**Will you promise to be there for us and never leave us?"** Sora was a little taken back when Shiro asked that question. Kurama was about to scold her son when Sora answered him.

"I would rather burn in the depths of hell then abandon you. Both of you have become my life and I will love and protect you with my life. And the goes to Naruto as well." Sora said as gently let his down.

"Now then why don't we go and introduce ourselves to our master's family and I'm sure Naruto would be thrilled to meet you Shiro. What do say guys shall we go and introduce ourselves." Zangetsu suggested to everyone. They nodded in agreement.

"I'd let's go for it. Besides I want to see Hiruka-chan and the girls after so many millennia. I bet they'll be quite surprised to see us especially the two of us Zangetsu." Sode no Shirayuki said with a hint of sadness in her voice. But then she felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned to see Zangetsu with a small smile on his face.

"We can't change the past Shirayuki but we can change and help build a better future. And let's make sure this time we will be there until the very end." Zangetsu said as Sode no Shirayuki smiled at what Zangetsu had said.

"Right then what are we are waiting for? Let's go and see the girls I mean young women." Sode no Shirayuki said with confidence in her voice as the four zanpakutō spirits set fort to meet their master's new family and for a long waited reunion.

OUTSIDE OF NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

The immense amount of power that was being released from Naruto was starting to form into three separate blades. The first blade was a silver bladed katana which was 3ft' 6 with a black and red tsuba and half linked chain and the guard of the sword is a silver crescent moon and a black steel sheath with a silver engraving for '(斬月, Zangetsu)Moon Slayer' on it. The second blade was also 3ft' 6 with a red katana with white and orange tsuba, the guard was five pointed star with fox like tails design and a black sheath with reddish orange engraving for '(保護者キツネ, Hogo-sha kitsune) Guardian Fox ' on it. And the final blade was also 3ft' 6 with a white sword which the custom silver grip is surrounded by cast a blue dragon guard, which coordinates with the knot work featured on the cast metal pommel and a solid dark steel blue sheath with unique silvery blue engraving for '(天の龍, Ten no Ryū)' Dragon of Heaven' on it.

The zanpakutō's were designed to increase their size according to Naruto's height. As the energy surrounding Naruto started to compress into the size of a soccer ball before it split itself in three ways as it enters into the three zanpakutōs. As the last amounts of energy disappears into the blades Yuuko and Hikari started to regain composure in their bodies. The goddess and angel were astonished as to the power that the blonde haired boy had just unleashed.

"Milady are you alright. You're not injured are you?" Hikari asked concerning that if her mother all but blood and power was injured or wounded. Yuuko just smiled at Hikari at her new daughter showing her that she was unharmed by the strange yet powerful energy.

"I'm alright Hikari-chan. You know I'm not just known as one of the four goddess for nothing you know. And did I just say that you are allowed to call me kaa-san." Yuuko said to Hikari who only nodded. They noticed that Naruto neither was he uninjured nor was his life was in jeopardy. The two just sighed that nothing had happened to Naruto.

The two had turned their attention to the three zanpakutōs that lay next to the sleeping Naruto. They slowly made their way Hiruka and everyone else came running in to see what had happened.

"Yuuko, Hikari-chan. Are you two alright? We felt a strange yet similar energy of sort so we came to see what had happened? Are either of you injured? And how's Naruto-kun doing? Was he injured and have you apologized to him yet Yuuko?" Hiruka asked Yuuko both concerned and curious as to what had happened earlier. Yuuko just gestured at the sleeping Naruto and the three zanpakutōs that were on the bed.

"We're all fine Onee-chan (sister/big sister). That energy wave didn't do anything to harm us. Naruto hasn't woken up yet so I haven't apologized to him yet. As for the strange energy that you felt. It was from Naru-chan." Yuuko said getting gasps from everyone except her and Hikari. Hiruka turned to her surrogate daughter who nodded in agreement.

"It's true milady I mean kaa-san. Otōto (younger/little brother) was releasing so much energy from the seal on his stomach that it manifested into three zanpakutōs that are on the over there then a large amount of that energy constructed into a ball before splitting into three parts and entered into the zanpakutōs." Hikari said as she pointed at the zanpakutōs on the bed. They were surprised to hear that some strange energy could manifest into a physical object and entering the zanpakutōs. Just what was going on?

"But the strangest thing was onee-chan was that the energy Naruto was unlashing felt familiar. Not familiar like easy to forget familiar but the always will be there familiar. Like we know what the answer is but we can't say it. WHY IS IT SO CONFUSING?" Yuuko yelled out while pulling on her hair with pure frustration. Just what was that energy Naruto had unleashed that could form into three zanpakutōs?

"Perhaps we could help explain what is going on?" a new voice said surprising everyone in the room. They turned to see five individuals standing there by the door of the room. Thinking that they were intruders (**because like I said only the four goddesses and their selected angels are allowed in unless they will it or are given permission to enter the house of the four goddesses.**) all four goddesses and Hikari pulled out their zanpakutōs while the others prepared in their fighting stances.

"Who are you and how did you get in here without us knowing of your presence here? Only our angles or the souls that we allow may enter our domain." Hiruka demanded as she unsheathes her zanpakutō from her sheath and pointed the blade at the intruders as her sisters did the same. When she did get a reply from the said person Yuuko unsealed her blade and called fort her zanpakutō spirit as she will not have anyone disrespecting her sister in any given manner.

"All things in the universe turn to ashes. Ryūjin Jakka (FlowingBlade_-_likeFlame)." Yuuko yelled as she released her zanpakutō. **(Yes that right. Most of the characters will have the same zanpakutōs as the ones from Bleach series while for others it'll be according to their stature.)** The blade erupted as flames started to the blade and Yuuko pointed the blade at them.

"ANSWER MY SISTER RIGHT NOW. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE." Yuuko bellowed as more flames erupted from the zanpakutō. One of them stepped forward and greeted the flaming zanpakutō.

"It's been a while since we last seen one another Ryūjin Jakka." The man said surprising everyone in the room. Suddenly the flames from the zanpakutō started to take form. From the flames emerged a young woman in early 20's. She had pupil less red eyes, smooth soft pale skin, beautiful red lips, long silky flame like orange hair, a slender body with beautiful curves, a pair of high C-cup breast, a flat stomach, wide curvy hips and long slender legs. She was a red haori like kimono with flame like design that hugged her beautiful curves and Japanese slippers. She looked at the said individual and gave him a warm smile.

"My oh my. It's been a few millenniums since we last faced each other. Zangetsu. Sode no Shirayuki." Ryūjin Jakka said surprising everyone in the room especially the four sisters. Did Ryūjin Jakka just called them Zangetsu and Sode no Shirayuki. Images flashed before Hiruka's eyes as a tall man with orange hair wearing black shihakushō and black kimono pants with traditional slippers holding two separate, purely black, blades. One in the shape of a khyber knife, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of the man's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. The second blade is relatively small, about the size of his arm, and is similar to the first blade, but resembles a trench knife more than a sword. It has an enclosed handle, with portion acting like a hand guard and a petite raven haired woman wearing a white, ankle-length kimono with lined patterns. The robe has an attached ornate collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves. There are long, flowing ribbons tied at her back that form numerous large loops. She has a small ice flower formation at the center of her chest and a half crown of ice which extends around the back of her head. She was holding a white ice like katana in her hand.

A young 11 year old Hiruka watches from behind with awe as the two individuals fought and protected her and others around her. They smiled, laughed and played together. The said individuals were Ichigo Kurosaki Tendo and Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki Tendo. And they were her parents.

FLASHBACK

Currently Ichigo the current Soul King and the remaining Shimigamis (Soul Reapers) were having trouble fending off the newly more powerful hollows, arrancars, espadas and their traitorous leader the former Captain of Squad 5 of Gotei 13 and of the Soul Society Sosuke Aizen. Ichigo blocked and defended the enemy's attacks and protected his remaining friends and family. As they fought Rukia decided to say their final goodbyes to their beloved daughters

"Hiruka I'm sorry but this maybe the last time you'll ever see us. Mommy and daddy have to stop the bad man from hurting everyone around us. You saw what happened to everyone. Uncle Kisuke, Aunty Yoruichi, Uncle Renji, Uncle Byakuya, your grandpa Isshin, Aunty Yuzu, Aunty Karin and Uncle Toshiro. They're gone honey and now they're after you. I can't tell how much it hurts both me and your father where we can't watch as you and your sisters grow into the beautiful women I know you'll become and live your lives the way you become mothers of your own children. I love you my little Hiru. I can't tell you how much it pains me to place the care of a mother on your shoulders as we are now entrusting you with your little sisters but remember no matter what always remember we will always love you." Rukia said as kissed her daughter's forehead before she ran towards the battlefield to fend off the enemy alongside her husband and the remaining Soul Reapers of Gotei 13 (The 13 Court Guard Squads).

Ichigo's and Rukia's friends Yasutora Sado aka Chad, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna and Riruka Dokugamine grabbed the girls and ran as fast as they could away from the upcoming danger. They knew all too well that Ichigo would want his friends and daughters safe despite Chad's protests of wanting to stay and fight alongside his friend but he knew that if anyone could have the best chance of keeping the girls safe from Sosuke Aizen and his new hollow army it would be Chad. Hiruka and the girls cried as they watched their mother and father ran to battlefield.

"Mommy, daddy please don't go. Please don't leave me. Please come back. Uncle Chad please let us go back to mommy and daddy. Please." Hiruka cried she struggled to get free of Chad's huge arm. Riruka went over and started to comfort the crying little girl as she knew what it was like to lose a parent. Suddenly a massive explosion took place on the battlefield and sends a powerful shockwave came their way. Yukio used his Fullbring to create a barrier around them from getting caught in the blast. It was also the last time Hiruka and her sisters saw their parents, friends and the ones they called family.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I KNOW IT SEEMS A LITTLE OUT OF IT BUT I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER EVEN BETTER.**


End file.
